


The Dark Will Reign

by darkest_ambition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Dark Harry, EXCUSE MY SHITTY SUMMARY, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry has a snake, Harry has no patience left, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hurt Harry, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Other, Parselmagic, Possessive Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Wandless Magic, and smart asf, eventually, harry is a sneaky fuck, have no impact, legilimence harry, tomarry - Freeform, winchesters are here as OC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_ambition/pseuds/darkest_ambition
Summary: °°°this is a dark-ish, sarcasm filled story. Beware°°°Sick of Dumbles manipulations, Harry struck a deal with Voldemort after his resurrection ritual, which made his summer much more... interesting.See, everyone expected Harry to be a light, reckless, self-sacrificing Gryffindor and not a charming, cold and powerful Slytherin, who had a knack of getting under people's skin and wasn't afraid to curse those in his way. Nobody expected him to be ~dark.  Not even Tom (which - much to Harry's horror - helpfully pointed out that Harry was acting like a Tom Riddle 2.0, gathering followers and such)With Harry blatantly denying Dark Lord's return, they work together in destroying scheming Dumbledore and gaining followers, exploring their newfound bond and... sneaking into the Chamber to visit Basilisk?As Tom learns of Harry's past he realizes, everything he was told about his young nemesis was a lie. A carefully sculptured persona Harry created duped even Dumbledore. He finally met his equal.Not everything is at is seems.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 69
Kudos: 622





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> * Grimmauld place is not under Fidellius  
> *!!! the Winchesters are NOT relevant to the plot, they are here as OC characters, who were convenient to bring out some darker parts of Harry's character, as well as his past. They show up in the FIRST chapter in order to get some of Harry's past, and once or twice in upcoming chapter you can pretend they're just common muggles tbh.!!!  
> *The past is different that in the original books, it will be shown furhter in the story (which i have already written a good 80 pages of:))  
> * The Harry/Tom thing won't start in a while. But it's there, trust me  
> * There might be some dead characters i bring back, but they show up like once or twice.  
> * Yes

Let’s just say, Harry was  _ not pleased  _ to be brought to Grimmauld’s place and told to  _ stay _ .

He wasn’t a goddamn dog. He’ll leave if he wishes to.

Of course, having a free range of the Black family library was something he was looking forward to. Oh, they had the books that sounded positively  _ delicious _ , he was sure of that. After all, the Blacks were a dark family. And he was going to take advantage of the situation the best he can. It’s not like he can read books on dark magic in Hogwarts, not unless he’s in the Room of Requirement or in the Chamber of Secrets. Nowhere else was safe enough. But here… he had a free range.

Harry knew why he was brought here, he wasn’t stupid.

It was because of Voldemort, and this stupid Order of Chickens. As if he cared. For one, they were suppose to  _ help  _ him fight the Dark Lord, and yet, kept him completely in the dark. Of course, this was all Dumbledore’s doing, his manipulations, but Harry could see right through them. He had to, in order to survive. He was not the submissive, malleable boy they thought he would be. No, he knew who he was. He will not be manipulated by anyone.

And besides, he and Voldemort came to some sort of arrangement, not that anyone was aware of it.

He never, not  _ once  _ claimed he’d fight for the light side. Everyone just  _ assumed _ .

Oh, they were in for a shock.

“Harry!” Sirius ran to him and enveloped him into a tight hug.

“Evening, Sirius” Harry replied, stiffening a little. He didn’t exactly liked to be hugged like  _ that _ . And it’s not like he and Sirius were that close. Sure, they’ve been corresponding much more this year and even talked, but Harry was still wary of how much Sirius trusted the old coot.

“It’s good to see you, Harry. Welcome. Now, I’ve got to go to the meeting, so, I’ll see you at dinner, alright? Room for you is set up, these two will show you up” he pointed at two teens he’s never seen before. “These are Samuel and... Dan? Dean? Anyway, they’ll be staying here for some time. Play nice, boys” He patted Harry on the back and ran off.

Harry turned his cold and piercing gaze to the two boys who were eyeing him with curious, yet calculating looks. The older one looked around twenty, short hair, protective stance over the long haired boy, who looked maybe sixteen. Neither of them looked like a wizard, but looks can be deceiving - just look at the Weasleys.

“I’m Sam” one of them spoke, smiling shyly. He coked his head to the side. “That’s my brother Dean. He can be an ass sometimes”

Dean kicked Sam, who yelped in pain.

“Good to know. My name is Harrison James Potter, heir to the Houses of Potter and Black, as well as the heir of Slytherin” he said with a proud smirk on his face. Oh, he always loved startled reactions he got from people when he mentioned being an heir to Slytherin. And why would he hide it? He was proud. 

Not that it stopped Dumbles from trying to hide it from everyone.

He also failed to mention getting his Lordship rings and becoming a Lord - a courtesy of Voldemort, actually. He had no idea that by entering the Triwizard Tournament he became an adult in the eyes of magic itself, which meant a few things - he could take on his Lordship and the trace didn’t apply to him. So, the Dark Lord told him to visit goblins - in secret, if possible - and take them. Which he did. And he was very grateful for it.

“You may call me Harrison or Harry” he added once he saw dumbfounded faces on the brothers.

“Well, if we  _ may _ , your lordship” Dean’s tone was mocking. Who needed these titles anyway?

Harry turned to face him and wandlessly and wordlessly sent a mild stinging hex.

“Ouch! What the hell?!”

“Shut your face, moron, or do you want that woman to start screeching again?”

“Show me to my room” Harry demanded. He was getting tired of these childish antics. 

“Fine” Dean shot at him and started thumping up the stairs.

“FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! WALKING IN MY ANCESTORS HOUSE, FILTH-”

“I  _ told you _ to shut up-”

“Yes, well-”

“Who is that?” Harry demanded and with a swift of his wand the curtains covering the portrait were shoved aside.

“HOW DARE YOU TO DIRTY MY ANCESTOR’S HOUSE, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE LOVING FREAKS! BRINGING SHAME ON THE BLACK HOUSE FAMILY NAME, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS! YOU WILL-”

“ _ Enough _ !” Harry commanded, his eyes glazing with such fury, that the Winchesters took a step back. “How dare you insult me?”

The lady stopped screaming and stared at the boy in front of the portrait. 

“Who are you and how dare you walk the halls of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?”

Harry’s chin shot up.

“My name is Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black” then smirked. “The Heir of Slytherin.” He lavished at the expression of the portrait. “And I demand an apology for being called a mudblood and a blood traitor” his tone was back to being harsh.

“My most sincere apologies, Lord Potter. I did not know.” The Lady bowed her head.

“I accept your apology, Lady Walpurga. However, you shall call me an heir, or Harrison, if you could refrain from screaming.”

“Well, of course, my dear. I apologize.” She paused for a moment. “So you didn’t bring those blood traitors into my ancestral home?”

“Of course not, Lady Walpurga. I was not aware of anyone else being here, and I was brought here against my will. If it was my choice, none of them would have stepped a foot into this house.”

The woman nodded.

“Dark days, dark days are upon us, young heir. The House of Black is proud to have you.”   
“Thank you, Lady Walpurga” Harry inclined his head in respect.

“Oh, such manners! Not like those filthy animals, occupying this place. You remind me so much of my young Regulus! You may call me aunt Walpurga, young heir. You may ask me any questions you have.”

“Thank you again. I shall go now. Would you mind not shouting at everyone, dear Lady? You may curse whomever you wish, but please, refrain from shouting - I’d like some peace and quiet.”

“Of course, my young heir. Not that these mudbloods don’t deserve it”

Harry just smirked and bowed his head to show respect. When he turned to walk up the stairs, he saw two pairs of wide eyes staring at him.

“Yes?” he asked, getting irritated.

“That bitch has been screeching almost non-stop for weeks! How did you do that?”

“With manners and respect for our ancestors. Something you seem to lack.”

Both of the brother’s seemed to take the hit differently - the older one, Dean, looked insulted, while Sam looked somewhat ashamed.

“Now show me to my room or are you going to stand around, staring at me for the rest of the night?”

“Fine, your majesty” Dean grumbled and started walking. “Here we are.” Dean opened the door, then turned around and left.

Harry looked into the room, nodding approvingly. The Slytherin theme was obvious - green and silver bed sheets, dark, emerald green walls, done tastefully. Serpent motives on the wall, as well as the door handle. It felt… homey.

“Sorry about Dean, he’s… well, he can be standoff-ish. Especially if he doesn’t know you.”

Harry shot the boy a calculating look. He seemed different than his brother.

“Well, he  _ doesn’t  _ know me.”

“Yeah, uh… well, I’ll let you settle in then” the boy backed out awkwardly.

Harry nodded.

It’s not like he needed company anyway. Actually, he was still reeling over the fact of being brought here and away from his training sessions with Voldemort.

Harry quickly pulled his stuff out and put it in places, then took an ancient runes book and began to read.

Sometime later, there was a knock on the door.

“Reading? Harry, it’s summer!” Sirius whined, as if it was  _ him  _ who had to read.

Harry raised his brow. 

“I actually enjoy reading, Sirius, it is the source of knowledge, you know.” A smirk made his way on his face. “I know there’s a library in this house as well, would you mind-”

“Oh, no, no, no, Harry, no library tonight. I’m just after a meeting, and dinner is ready, let’s go eat, huh? Library can wait. How about we prank someone?” he smiled mischievously. 

“How about I’ll see who annoys me the most tonight, then we’ll make plans?” Harry suggested.

Sirius clapped his hands, then grabbed Harry and pulled him into the hallway.

Harry looked down, hearing multiple voices.

There were over a dozen people there.

“Let’s go down, Harry”

He did, reluctantly. He just knew he was not going to like most of the crowd. And oh, how right he was.

“Ah, Harry!” Mrs Weasley screeched and ran towards him. “So good to see you!” she was obviously trying to hug him, but Harry moved out of her way, a sneer of disgust plastered on his face.

“Do  _ not  _ touch me” his voice was ice cold. “You are neither my family, nor a friend, therefore I don’t appreciate strangers trying to… hug me.”

Mrs Weasley seemed shocked.

“Harry, it’s just a hug, I’m sure she didn’t mean-”

“If Mr. Potter says he did not give his permission to be touched, I suggest you respect it” a voice from behind Harry drawled. A small smile crept on his face when he recognized it.

“This is none of your business, Snivellius” Sirius' tone was demeaning.

“Professor,” Harry’s tone, however, sounded relieved. “Good to see you. I hope you’re faring well.” Then Harry shot a disapproving look at his godfather, who was looking at him with surprise and maybe betrayal?. “Sirius, you’re a grown man, I’d appreciate it if you could act civil with my professor. He is, after all, quite right” he shot a pointed look at Mrs Weasley, who seemed to redden. Then turned around and left.

Sirius looked uncomfortable.

“Harry- I- what?”

“Loss of words, Black?” Snape taunted. 

“No, but it wasn’t very nice. She was just-”

“Just what, Sirius?” Harry cocked his head to the side. “Let me make this clear, I am not friends, nor will I ever be with the Weaslys. The only ones who seem to have some common sense are the twins and perhaps the older ones. They are more annoying than ever. I don’t want to talk to them or be touched by any of them. In fact, she seems to have some unhealthy fascination with me. How would you feel if strangers came onto you like that? Cause let me tell you, it’s uncomfortable. And you justifying it only makes it worse.”

Sirius looked shocked by what his godson was saying. Was he really doing that?

Shame flooded him.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t realize.”

He just nodded, accepting the apology, but still somewhat weary.

“Are you staying for dinner?” he asked Severus, who nodded. He didn’t look overly pleased, although he rarely did.

Harry sat between Sirius and Severus, observing the others. The Weasley clan was here, much to his annoyance. Granger as well, no wonder Lady Walpurga was shouting about mudbloods. Then there was a woman he heard someone call Tonks, an auror Kinglsey, who was quietly chatting with Lupin, and then the Winchester brothers, sitting opposite of him.

“Is this always this crowded?” he asked Severus.

“Unfortunately. Sometimes more.” 

Harry made a face.

“I’d rather stay at the Malfoy Manor”

“So would I, but you know Dumbledore. He thinks they’re Death Eaters, just waiting to hand you over to the Dark Lord.”

Harry snorted.

“So what, he put me here with…” he glanced at the Weasleys. “With  _ that _ , and expects me to not go insane and possibly kill everyone by the end of the summer?”

It was the Potions Master’s turn to snort.

“Good point. You can always hide in the library.”

“Oh, I plan to. I also wish to see Draco. I’m assuming, they’ll try to lock me in here?” When Severus nodded, Harry grimaced. “Of course. Would you escort me to Diagon Alley then? For the sake of my sanity?”

“And why would I do that to myself?” Severus smirked.

Harry’s smile turned feral for a moment, before a look of complete innocence was back. He leaned in closer.

“Because you don’t want a completely insane heir of Slytherin on the loose in Hogwarts.  _ Again _ . Some  _ Chambers  _ might open up once more. Mass panic. Death. All falls on the Head of my House. Because he couldn’t take his student to Diagon Alley. Just imagine how much trouble that would be for you compared to what I’m asking.” Harry smiled knowingly - he won.

“Fine, you brat”

Harry knew someone was looking at him, and most likely listening to their conversation. When he lifted his head, he met the eyes of Sam, who looked mildly impressed and smirked at him.

At least he wasn’t acting like Weasley or Granger, who would have run to snitch about his evil slytherin plans to someone by now.

Speaking of Weasley…

He was shooting him and Snape some dirty looks. How predictable.

Harry smiled sweetly at him and told Severus, who glared at Ronald. The boy went pale.

Harry chuckled.

Then he heard Granger going on about the Draught of Peace. How ironic. He’s getting anything but peace now.

“-I mean, it just doesn’t make sense! Hellebore should  _ not  _ be put in the draught! It’s like putting rat poison into pancakes!”

Harry snorted.

“Seriously, Granger? Are you so  _ dense _ ? That’s why you put 7 drops of hellebore to the Draught of Peace, not the entire bottle! Unless you plan putting someone into a coma?” he raised his eyebrows, his look challenging. Then continued: “Besides, hellebore is also used in Volubilis Potion, which restores the drinker’s voice if he has lost it or just alters it. Therefore, it is not the same as ‘putting rat poison into pancakes’. Perhaps you should read up on the ingredients before berating them.”

“Well said” Severus nodded, looking proud, while Granger’s face turned bright red.

“How do you know about Volubilis Potion? It’s N.E.W.T’s level” Kingsley looked surprised. So did everyone, after hearing this.

Harry just smirked.

“Besides, why are you arguing with Ronald about potions? He’s clueless and had exploded more cauldrons than Goyle, and that’s saying something. Or do you just need someone to nod along, even though you’re in the wrong?” 

Harry felt gleeful. Oh, how he enjoyed winding them all up. And he will do this a lot, especially if he’s forced to reside with them.

After all, even Mrs Weasley looked somewhat embarrassed.

“Granger, if you’re so keen on arguing about potions, why don’t you ask Severus?” He could barely contain his laughter when he saw everyone’s faces once he called Snape by his name. “After all, he’s the youngest Potion’s Master in Britain, if not the whole world. I’m sure he could answer a few less idiotic questions.”

Severus looked positively painted by that idea.

Thankfully, Granger decided to pass this… opportunity.

“Harry, that was quite rude” Sirius whispered to him, looking concerned.

“Actually, it wasn’t” Harry stated firmly. “Everything I said was the truth. And if I’m forced to be around them for some unforeseen reason, I will not keep quiet to such nonsense. Because that’s what it was.” Harry turned back to a still smirking Potions Master, cutting the conversation short.

“Would you mind asking Tom if there’s a way to meet before September? That is, if he wishes to speak with the sane Harry, I can’t promise what the version who is forced to live with those.... Neanderthals will be like. Or better yet, ask him to kidnap me, please. I’ll even behave. Anything but  _ this _ .”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Severus smirked. Oh, he knew how the boy was feeling.

“Sirius had a two-way mirror. Maybe we can find something like that?” Harry wondered out loud.

  
  
  


The very next day, Harry turned up late for breakfast and was left to eat alone.

Thank Merlin.

Once he was finished, he was startled by a house elf, who didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Mudbloods and blood traitors, darkening my Mistresses doorstep. Filth, unworthy creatures-”

“What is your name, elf?” Harry asked in a commanding voice, looking down at the weird creature. He’s never seen a house elf behaving like this.

“My name be Kreacher, sir. I serve the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. And the filth, dirty mudbloods-”

“Stop mumbling,” Harry said sternly. “Do you know who I am, elf?”

“Kreacher does not, but Kreacher knows house is full of blood traitors and filth-”

“Are you insulting me?”

“No, of course not-”

“My name is Harrison James Potter” Harry started going off about his titles again and watched how the elf's eyes went round and how it stared at him in awe.

“Kreacher is sorry, sir, Kreacher did not mean to insult the young Master. Is the Master be in Slytherin?” he asked with hopeful eyes.

“Why, yes. I am the heir after all. And I am residing in Regulus room.”

“Is the young Master liking the room? Kreacher be keeping it clean!” The elf looked proud.

“I am, Kreacher. Now, while i understand that the house has some… less than likeable people around, that does not mean you shall abandon your duties. Or do you wish to see the House of Black in a bad state? Unclean?” he asked, knowing this light manipulation would work like a charm. Which it did, when the elf started shaking his head.

“No! Kreacher be a good elf and help clean! Young Master will see!”

“I trust you, Kreacher” Harry said, knowing the elf will take it to his tiny little heart. He did, however, asked him not to touch the rooms anyone else lives in. “Now, may you show me where the library is?”

“Young Master will be wanting to read from the library? The bad Master Sirius never does! Come with me!” Kreacher looked as if someone gifted him the moon.

Oh, it was so easy to win the house elf’s loyalty.

“Most books will only let be read to someone of Black’s blood” the elf announced gleefully, and Harry fully understood. He wouldn’t want Granger reading these books either.

“Kreacher, is there a way to make it so no one can enter the library while I’m here? Especially if I’m reading…  _ darker  _ books?” he whispered, as if a secret.

“Yes, sir, but the bad Master Sirius may still enter. If the Young Master wishes, he may go to the private study chambers.” The elf pointed at the wall in the back of the library. When Harry looked blankly back at him, the elf smirked.

“You is need to put a drop of blood on there-” he pointed at one specific place. “And the door will open. No one will bother the young Master!”

Harry smirked. It seemed like he and the elf had an understanding.

“Thank you, Kreacher. You’ve been a great help. You may go now.”

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Harry smiled.

It looks like things were looking his way.

  
  
  


“Harry! I’ve been looking  _ everywhere  _ for you!” Sirius shouted, looking relieved.

“Clearly, not  _ everywhere _ . I was in the library” 

“No you weren’t! The door’s wouldn’t even open!” the Granger shouted.

“Of course they wouldn’t, because you’re not Black by blood” Harry retorted, looking bored.

“You aren’t either!” she argued back, and oh, how wrong she was.

“Actually, my grandmother was a Black. And Sirius happens to be my godfather.” Harry couldn’t hide his smirk, when he saw jealousy flash across her face.

Good. She didn’t deserve to see the books in the library. And, well, the books in the private study were… breathtaking. Dark Arts, centuries of knowledge in one place.

Sirius smirked.

“Hiding already?” he teased. Then leaned in: “How about pranking, huh? Any plans?”

“Perhaps” Harry smiled innocently. “Planning to be accessory to a crime, Sirius? Didn’t know you had it in you”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, kid.”

  
  


Apparently, they weren’t the only one’s thinking about pranks. During the dinner, explosions started going off once Ronald sat down on his chair, only to immediately jump and start screaming.

The twins broke out into laughter, followed by Dean.

“What is the meaning of this?” Mrs Weasley demanded.

“Oh, nothing permanent, he’s just gonna be sore for a while” Fred shrugged.

“You’re gonna wake her up, guys” Granger hissed and they all went quiet, but despite loud explosions, the house stayed quiet.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Sirius frowned. “She usually starts screaming at the tinies of sound”

“I asked her not to,” Harry shrugged, as if it was nothing, while everyone turned to stare at him. 

“And what, she just listened to  _ you _ ?” Granger spat out.

“Well, yes. I didn’t wish to hear screaming every day, but it seems that you don’t need a portrait, when you do plenty of screaming yourself” he couldn't help but bite back.

“H-how?” Sirius looked speechless.

“She likes me. And honestly, Sirius, I don’t see why you can’t speak to Aunt Walpurga. You might be surprised at what she has to say.”

“Au-aunt Walpurga?” Mrs Weasley stuttered, when everyone else shot even more disbelieving looks his way.

“She asked me to call her that. We had a pleasant conversation. Sweet Lady” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sweet Lady” Sirius repeated, looking as if he was going to faint. “My mother is anything but a sweet lady. Did you hear what she was shouting about?”

“Sure. Would you be happy if thousands of years of traditions would be thrown out of the window because of muggles? For example, we no longer celebrate Samhain and honor the dead because muggleborns who came into this world did not feel comfortable, didn’t want to adjust, instead of a sacred celebration we have a what? Halloween? Pumpkins and candies? Please. It’s pathetic. And you wonder why people are angry.”

Sirius looked constricted. Like he wanted to argue, but he agreed with Harry.

“She called Hermione a mudblood!” Ronald finally came back into the dinning room, red as a tomato.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, as if saying ‘so what?’

“Actually I have no idea what she’s doing here in the first place. And if a portrait decides to insult her, well…” he shrugged, not even a little bothered and more than a little hopeful that it might even make Granger leave.

“I told you, he’s a slimy snake!” Ronald shouted again.

“Actually, snakes aren’t slimy, as you say, but dry and cool to the touch. Would you like a demonstration?” his grin turned feral as he hissed in parseltongue, making some of the people at the table jump. When a snake slithered out of his robes,  _ everyone  _ jumped.

Harry just chuckled darkly.

“Wh-what is the snake doing here?!” Molly Weasley screeched. “Get rid of it!” she moved to pull out her wand, but Harry was faster.

“You will do no such thing” his own unwavering wand was pointed at Molly. “Onyx is my familiar. If you dare to harm him I won’t be responsible for what happens to you.”

“You can speak to snakes?” Sam chimed in, his eyes wide, but curious.

Harry shot him a look and nodded.

“Cool”

“Don’t you dare to threaten my mother!” this time, Ginevra stood up and screamed at Harry.

“She threatened Onyx first. Not my problem if your mother can’t restrain herself from trying to touch things that aren’t hers without permission.”

Ah, and there was another jab at that insufferable Weasley. She seemed to realize it and didn’t say anything, just put her wand away and sat down with her head down.

Harry stood up to leave, having enough of this charade.

“ _ Onyx, we’re going. Wrap yourself around me.” _

_ “Yesss, Master. That woman smells of fear” _

Harry chuckled.

_ “Good. She threatened you, I threatened her back.” _

_ “Would you like me to bite her, Massster?” _

_ “Not yet. But if I need you to bite someone, you’ll know.” _

Harry was well aware of startled looks he was receiving from everyone, which only made him smirk.

Pathetic Gryffindors, all lot of them.

“How did you learn that?” Sam asked behind him, startling Harry a little.

“Learn what?”

“To speak to snakes?”

“I was born with it. It’s a trait passed on by Slytherin’s bloodline” he explained proudly. “And yet, people like Weasley’s think it’s a dark gift.”

“That’s just stupid. It’s a rare talent, how can it be dark?”

“Indeed” Harry was honestly surprised to hear this. “So what are you doing here, Sam?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Apparently, Dumbledore owed our father a favor, so he let us stay here to be ‘safe’ while he’s hunting a demon.”

Harry froze.

“A demon, you say? Wait, did you say hunting?”

“Yes. We kinda hunt down evil monsters along the way and kill them.”

“You don’t look too happy about that”

“Because I’m not” Sam sighted. “Dad and Dean… they love this life. I hate it. I want normal, I want to go to school and that's it. You know, normal. But it’s been like this all my life and is unlikely to change.”

“Neither of you are magical, are you?” Harry asked cautiously.

“No” Sam tensed up.

“And yet, Sam, you faintly smell of darkness” Harry leaned in closer, curious. 

“Wh’what?”

“Yes, I don’t know what it is, but it could be the demon you were talking about”

“Leave my brother alone” Dean stepped into the room they were in, looking angry.

“Dean, stop it. He might be able to help us”

“How?” he huffed. “He’s fucking evil”

Harry slowly turned to look at the older boy, his eyes gleaming in semi light. When their eyes met, he started probing inside his mind.

“I see you’ve spoken to Weasel about me. Shame. Should really see who you’re speaking with in this world, Dean, or you’ll end up at the wand-point of a wrong person.”

“And is that wrong person you?”

Harry just wiggled his brows, letting some of his magic touch the boy. He should be able to feel the power behind it, muggle or not. And if Dean’s sharpened look was anything to go by, he did.

“Why are you so mean towards them?” Sam asked.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Because I can. Because they treated me like some disease, only because I got sorted into a different house than Ronald wanted me to. The first year of Hogwarts he did nothing but stalk and harass me, saying I needed to be re-sorted into Gryffindor and that I must be his best friend. And when I declined, especially after he kept insulting my friends, he declared I was evil. He grew up with some delusions that he will meet the famous Boy-Who-Just-Can’t-Fucking-Die and they’ll go on adventures together.” Harry’s face clearly showed disgust.

“Then my second year, the youngest Weasley female appeared with the same delusions, except it turned into stalking and I had to involve my head of the house. And so on and so on. Tell me, Dean, how would you feel, if you were 11 and came to a new world, where everyone expected you to kill the Dark Lord while still being a kid and then dumped their expectations on who you should be? And then declare you evil if you weren’t?” he stepped closer to the older brother. “I know your father puts unrealistic expectations on you and a load of responsibilities. So you know a fragment of what everyone is expecting of me. Except while you want to please your father, I don’t care about everyone’s opinions of me. I’m sick and tired of being controlled or manipulated. So you can think whatever it is that you want, but if you’re gonna start accusing me, you better have some hard evidence, because I will  _ not  _ tolerate being insulted.” And with that, he turned on his heel and left two stunned boys behind.

“Yeah, great job, Dean. He was just trying to help”

“Was he?”

“He’s actually pretty nice. But you just can’t help yourself and be rude and call him evil. I mean,  _ seriously _ ? Who are you to judge him? I’ve asked Lupin about him, he’s been put through so much shit and you act like a complete asshole! I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s not friends with anyone here and is  _ forced  _ to stay here, because some Dark Lord wants him dead. So you better get your head out of your ass and apologize, or you and I are gonna have a problem”

Dean stared at his sibling, dumbfounded.

“Self righteous much?”

“Well, at least one of us has to think, Dean, since you’re  _ not  _ thinking. You didn’t even give him a chance. Why?” 

Dean kept quiet, looking thoughtful.

“He wasn’t really nice to the ladies”

Sam snorted.

“Maybe because they harassed him? You heard what he said, his first years he was stalked because he was sorted into Slytherin, not the Griff-whatever. Which is stupid, by the way, but that’s not the point. You know how it feels to be new at school. One wrong move and you’ll end up with your face shoved into trash. And these guys went after him demanding to be his friends and to be re-sorted, while attacking everything that he was. Let me tell you, I probably would have reacted the same way, if not kicking the shit out of them. Which you probably would’ve done.”

Dean was nodding absently, looking somewhat guilty.

“Now, do you get it?”

“Yeah” his voice was quiet. “Fuck, I really was being an ass, wasn’t I?”

“That’s one word for it. Maybe you’re pmsing.”

“Bitch”

“At least you admit it,” Sam smirked, seeing a horrified look on Dean’s face.

“You’ll regret that, you little shit”

“Aha. We’ll see about that.  _ After  _ you apologize to Harry”

“Ugh, fine.”

There was a knock on Harry’s door and he sighted.

What now?

“Come in”

The door opened and a very nervous looking Dean Winchester walked in.

Oh, this shall be interesting.

“Hey, uh… I wanted to apologize” he looked somewhat ashamed, and when Harry met his eyes he could feel sincerity behind it. “I shouldn’t have said what I did and… I was acting like an ass. I know it’s not an excuse, we’ve been cooped up here for weeks and I took it out on you, without even knowing you. So, yeah.”

Harry nodded, accepting the apology.

“Why  _ have  _ you been cooped up here for weeks? You’re certainly of age. You can leave.”

“My dad told me to keep an eye on Sammy. And apparently, it’s safe.”

“Well, he’s not wrong about the safe part. However, I don’t see what could be a danger for you in London.”

“Probably the demon. He’s after it.”

“Hm…” Harry looked thoughtful. “Do you know its name? What has it done?”

Dean’s eyes darkened. It was obvious, it was something painful.

“He killed our mom when I was four, then set a fire to our house. And all I know is that it’s powerful.”

Harry nodded.

“I don’t know much of them, it’s considered Black Magic and is extremely dangerous if you can’t control it. Yet, you must always have its name, that much I know. They can be contained, I just don’t know how” he shot Dean a long calculating look. “You said you were four, have you seen anything?”

“I don’t remember much,” Dean admitted, although sometimes it felt as if he could feel the flames on his skin still.

“If you let me, I can look into your memories and see if there’s something you forgot.”

“You can read minds?!” Dean stepped back, shock written on his face.

“It’s called Legilimency and it’s more than a simple ‘mind reading’ as you put it” he sounded mildly insulted.

“So now you’re telling me that y’all can read minds?!” Dean looked somewhat panicked. He had  _ a lot  _ to hide.

“Relax. Nobody’s going to read your mind. For one, no one in this house besides me is a legilimens, two, it’s a rare talent, I have a natural affinity to it, it can be taught, but it’s extremely difficult if you’re not a natural. Three, you have to be powerful, and let me tell you, those Weasels are anything but, so your secrets are safe. Oh, and four, it’s not that i can hear every thought running through your head, it’s… I can tell if you’re lying, what you’re feeling, I can glance into your memories. It also requires direct eye contact” Harry paused. “A piece of advice? Do not look Dumbledore in the eye. He’s a manipulative bastard and he’ll do whatever he can to get to you.”

Dean seemed paler. 

“That’s… that’s a lot.” He gulped. “I don’t want you looking through my memories” he sounded defensive.

“I understand. And I only offered to look at the demon anyway. Trust me, if I wanted to see into your mind, I wouldn’t need your permission.” He smirked, then leaned back. “But I have no intention of hurting you. This is completely your choice.”

Dean seemed conflicted, his mind running a hundred miles per hour.

“Fine. But only those memories? No funny business, you hear?” he put effort to make it sound like a threat.

“Or what?” Harry asked, knowing this will unnerve the boy. Oh, how he liked getting under people’s skin. 

“Or I’ll start with chopping off your fingers”

Harry laughed, a genuine smile planted on his face.

“Well, that would be fun to see” he grinned. “Haven’t heard this threat in years”

Instantly, Dean froze. There was just something in the way Harry said it, in his eyes that made him uncomfortable.

The young wizard was what? Fifteen? And someone already threatened him like that years ago? That didn’t sit well with him.

His ‘older brother’ instincts kicked in.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked carefully, watching his reactions closely.

“What? I didn’t grow up with wizards, Dean. I was… raised, if you could call it that, with filthy muggles who believed that magic can be beaten out of a child.” He noticed Dean paling at his words. “But don’t worry. They’ve been threatened and leave me alone, for the most part. I only spend a few weeks during summer in that place.”

“That’s- that doesn’t make it okay”

Harry just shrugged. What could he say? Dursleys will get what’s coming for them one way or the other. He wasn’t that bothered. He also knew once Tom finds out, and he will, he always does, there will be no safe place on this planet for his so called relatives.

“Now back to you. Do you wish me to see the memory or not?”

“Give me a moment to process, will you?”

“Alright. But know this, everything we’ve talked about never leaves this room. If someone in this house finds out about it, you will find yourself with… how would you like to have a tail? Or perhaps lose all your hair? Let me tell you, i can be very creative, even without causing any pain” Harry smiled to get a point across.

“Alright, alright, I get it. No babbling. Do you want a pinky swear? No? Good. let’s do this.”

Harry sat up straighter. He wandlessly locked the door.

“Look me in the eye. Do not fight me, it will only give you pain. You might feel a light pressure. Now, before we start, close your eyes, clear your mind, and bring out the memory to the surface. I will do the rest.”

It didn’t take long before yellow eyes flashed in his mind.

“Bloody hell” Harry muttered, once he pulled out of Dean’s mind.

“I feel dirty,” Dean grimaced.

“That demon? I’m positive I know who that is, I just need to fact check.” And if he was right, Winchesters were in for a lot of trouble.

“So, can I go now? Or do I need a permission slip?”

Harry shot him a sharp look.

“Do you plan on staying in the wizarding world, Dean?” Once the man shrugged, he nodded solemnly. “I’ll give you some advice you didn’t ask for. Mind how you talk and act around certain people. You think it’s fun, being a smart ass and all, but in our society it is guaranteed you will end up insulting someone, and trust me, they don’t take insults lightly. You will end up cursed and no one will help you.”

“You seem to have enough snark and jab at other people.” Dean pointed out.

“Because I have power and status to back it up. Besides, everything you heard me say was true. If i have to insult them to get a point across, then so be it. I will not be treated like some spineless idiot.”

“Very well, your lordship” Dean mimicked british accent.

Harry sent a stinging hex his way.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

Harry just smirked and let his magic push the boy out of his room, then shut the door.

His stay here might turn quite interesting, after all.

  
  
  


The young heir could hear arguing downstairs.

“I am not letting Harry anywhere with you!” Sirius shouted at someone, so Harry leaned over the rails to see who he was speaking with.

Ah, that explains it.

“Harry explicitly asked me to take him, Black. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Nothing to do with me? I’m his godfather!”

“Clearly, you-”

“Ohh, what is going on?” the Weasley twins made their way out of the room. Soon after, Sam and Dean joined them too.

“Just some drama” Harry sighted. It was way too early for this.

“Would you like us to prank them, Harry? Because we do-”

“Have something-”

“Up-”

“Our-”

“Sleeves!”

Harry just smirked.

“Do you really want to piss off Snape before even the school starts?”

“We’ll blame it on them” both twins pointed their fingers at the Winchesters.

“Hey!” they both retorted, insulted look on their faces making this more fun.

“As long as it’s not me, i don’t care”

“Sweet!” the twins high fived.

Harry decided it was time to make his presence known. And in time too, since Mrs Weasley seemed to think it was her duty to argue on Harry’s behalf.

“Severus! Good to see you. A bit early, are we?” he greeted the Potion’s Master, ignoring a blatant look of shock on Molly’s face.

“You knew about this?” she asked. “Does Dumbledore approve?”

“What I do in my free time is none of your business, Mrs Weasley, and I don’t need permission from a headmaster to go anywhere. Now please, refrain from sticking your nose into the business of others” he stated coldly, noting the smirk on Severus face.

“Harry, it’s too dangerous! You can’t go with  _ Snape _ !” Sirius stepped in, looking positively freaked.

“Dangerous? Why? I will be in Diagon Alley. It’s full of people. And I’m not going alone, therefore, I’m going. I’m meeting Draco, and I need new robes.”

“Then I’ll ask an auror” Sirius looked desperate.

“What for? I’ll have you know that Severus is an excellent duelist. And if Voldemort will be waiting for me in Madam Malkin’s, I’ll be sure to let him know.” Harry let a genuine smile show on his face. “Sirius, I’ll be fine. We talked about this. Enough with this charade. If I need something, I’ll call you on the mirror, alright?”

Sirius seemed reluctant, while Molly looked positively pouting.

“Today would be nice, Mr Potter”

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed the older wizard.

“Seriously? The Weasleys? Yuck” was the first thing Draco said, once Harry told him what’s happening.

“And their mother keeps sticking her nose into my business. No manners at all.”

They kept their banter light, until Severus interjected, just before they were to enter Madam Malkin’s store.

“This is a Portkey” he shoved a silver ring engraved with snakes into his palm. “Say ‘Order of Chickens” in Parseltongue and it will take you to the Dark Lord.”

Harry chuckled.

And people said Voldemort didn’t have a sense of humor.

He whispered the password just after his fitting, wasting no time, and was immediately taken to… Riddle Manor?

“Ah, Harry Potter. At last.” Voldemort stood up from his throne like chair, eyeing him like prey.

“Oh, please, drop the dramatics. And seriously? Order of Chickens?” Harry chuckled again.

Voldemort smirked, transforming from his snake-like self into an older Tom Riddle version. He only acquired it a week after returning, Harry still had no idea how.

“Severus tells me you’re not… pleased with your current residency arrangements?”

“Would you be? Living with those blood traitors Weasleys, thei mother sticking her nose into my business and personal life, having no boundaries whatsoever. It’s  _ exhausting _ .”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean, no boundaries?”

“Tried to squeeze me to death my first night there, i gently told her to fuck off” Harry smirked, remembering her going red in the face.

“Did she now” Voldemort looked positively furious.

“Please, don’t go on a killing spree, I can handle it. If anything, I’ve been embarrassing her, if anything to go by her face” a sadistic smirk made his way onto Harry’s face.

Tom stepped closer, gently brushing his finger against Harry’s cheek, then lifted his chin up, so he could meet his eyes. “Show me” he half asked, half demanded.

Harry just sighted.

He was still somewhat baffled to be speaking to Voldemort out of all people, like a normal human being.

The younger wizard lowered his mind shields and allowed the Dark Lord to see his memories of the Grimmauld Place. He stepped back, once he was done, his expression unreadable.

“So you  _ did  _ ask Severus for me to find a way to kidnap you” the Dark Lord smirked. “You still seem sane. Well, your usual sane.”

“Out of all of that, this is what you get?” Harry huffed, rolling his eyes. “At least he did ask you.”

“He may have implied you going completely off the rails and releasing the basilisk, he said he didn’t have time for teenage dramatics”

Harry pouted.

“If I’m forced to reside with those clowns I might as well get some fun while at it.”

“Indeed. It seems like you found the Black library. It does have many  _ useful  _ books.” Tom shot him a suggestive look. “They did in my day, not that they’d let anyone read it.”

“And they let you.”   
“Well of course. I was a very  _ promising  _ student.”

“Why Riddle Manor?” Harry changed the subject, looking around.

The Dark Lord shot him a weary look.

“How did you recognize it?” he demanded.

“When you were going nuts last year, planning my death, I kinda… I guess, peaked into your mind? You, Nagini and Wormtail were here” Harry sneered in disgust at the reminder of that rat. The day will come after Voldemort doesn’t find him useful and he will be Harry’s to deal with.

Voldemort was watching him intently, something clearly on his mind. Harry felt as if he was under magnifying glass.

“How much do you know about Horcruxes?” 

“Not much, basically a soul peace put into something. Why?”

Tom looked surprised.

“Where did you come by that information? Surely, not in Hogwarts, that old coot took most of the books on Dark Magic out.”

“Actually, I found a reference on Horcruxes as the very Dark Magic on some book in the Room of Requirement, but couldn’t find anything else on it.”

Tom nodded. Then frowned.

“You know about the Room?” he was genuinely surprised.

“You’re not the only one who searched the castle, Tom. I was looking for some place… peaceful.”

The Dark Lord nodded again.

“A Horcrux is indeed a soul piece put into something, a container. In case of death, the soul piece stays alive, therefore, that person can’t die” he smirked, realizing dawning on Harry’s face was amusing him so.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re still alive. Why are you telling me this?”

There was that calculating look again.

“I will tell you some other time we meet, Harry. We simply don’t have enough time to discuss everything. But for now, we still have at least ten minutes. How about a short duel?”

Harry grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally cooked up 18k chapter.  
> start sounds a bit weird, but bear with me please

He was back in Grimmauld's place, feeling more relaxed than ever.

Duelling was a great way to let off steam, Harry realized.

Being able to let off all that pent up anger in a quite violent duel and just being able go be  _ himself _ was the only thing stopping him from blasting one of the Weasleys down the stairs.

Voldemort also demanded he keep the ring - it was both, a Portkey to the Riddle Manor and had some protections enchanted in it, keeping it from being found or taken off him forcefully. Voldemort demanded he keep it on him  _ at all times _ , and come see him whenever possible.

His Slytherin heir's ring was also a Portkey, only to the Slytherin Manor. Apparently, Voldemort had one just like this, but for now he preferred Harry sticking to the Riddle Manor. It was pretty convenient, if anything.

Another thing, Tom gave him a two-way mirror, just like the one he and Sirius had. But to activate it, he had to call Tom in Parsel. To anyone else it would look like a simple mirror, even if they tried to find a hidden purpose. Oh, Voldemort looked so smug when he explained it. Clearly, he was the one to enchant it.

Harry was damn curious how, not that he had any chance of gleaning it out of the other man anytime soon, that’s for sure.

  
  


After their meet-and-greet in the graveyard, Harry spent two weeks of his summer with Voldemort in the Slytherin Manor. First week of the holiday’s he spent with his relatives, so the pathetic, barely-there bloodwards wouldn’t fail completely and to rest up after the fake Moody incident, and then he bailed. He told- ehem,  _ threatened  _ the Dursleys for good measure and announced that if they don’t disturb him at all, they won’t have to see him ever again, which they gladly agreed to.

Harry did, however, suspected them trying to poison or drug his food. Morons. As if he wouldn’t take safety precautions, knowing their history. For all he knew, Dumbles put them up to keep him subdued this summer.

He then put wards that warned him if anyone magical was approaching the house, this is how he knew when to go back. Surely, someone will show up. Harry doubted that the Order would leave the oh-so-light savior alone for long, with Voldemort on the loose.

Those two weeks were surreal.

He and Voldemort had a honest to god discussion, with a little bit of shouting and snarling, perhaps some curses flying out once or twice, but no  _ avada kedavra _ yet.

The Dark Lord sensed the  _ darkness  _ in him, or so he said, with sadistic amusement glinting in his scarlet eyes.

“Who knew the light wizard savior could be  _ dark _ ?” he asked, gleeful, knowing this would crush Dumbledore and would win him the war. Because if he could turn Harry to his side completely, not just neutral, it’d mean he already won.

Then Voldemort told him that he  _ himself _ will be tutoring Harry, leaving no room for an argument.

“You clearly know more than you let on, but not enough. Hogwarts only teachers what Dumbledore allows, and I will teach you everything else and more.”

Which meant mostly Dark Arts, or so Harry thought.

For the next two weeks he had lessons on almost every subject he took in Hogwarts, some that he didn’t or even didn’t know about. And Voldemort, the bastard that he was, was  _ very  _ thorough and demanding.

“No appretiance of mine will be uneducated” he announced when Harry asked why in hell does he need history.

“We only learn about goblin wars. I’d rather take your  _ crucio  _ than listen to  _ that  _ during the summer too.”

Tom just looked amused.

“Oh, I can arrange the  _ crucio _ ” he smirked ferally, stepping forward.

“Yeah? How about you arrange a decent teacher at Hogwarts?” Harry retorted back. 

Voldemort actually looked thoughtful.

“Why didn't you go into teaching? You might be a bastard, but you’re exceedingly good.”

“I tried” Voldemort looked bitter. But that didn’t stop him from being smug at Harry’s proclamation of him being  _ exceedingly good _ . Oh, how he’d love to rub that in the face of the old coot. “I applied for the DADA position and that bastard Dumbledore denied me.”

“Ah” Harry’s eyes lit up. “So  _ you’re  _ the one who cursed the position” his smile got even bigger at Voldemort’s surprised face. “There were rumors about the curse, but the teachers denied it, of course. And you’re the only one with a motive and power to do so.”

“You’re learning fast” he didn’t agree nor deny, but seemed genuinely pleased.

His young… appreatience seemed completely different from what he heard and kept on surprising him.

“Kind of ironic, you teaching  _ defenc _ e against the Dark Arts. You sure you didn’t intend to leave the defence part out?” Harry laughed. “Although, thanks to you I had shit teachers for years, who all tried to kill me in some manner, by the way. I must admit, Lupin was decent enough, apart from being somewhat weird, probably expecting me to be a carbon copy of my father - how disappointing - and Barty pretending to be Moody was quite entertaining. Especially when I gave him the Portkey and told him to curse me. Where is he, by the way?”

“On a mission” the Dark Lord replied vaguely while Harry pouted.

Oh, Barty Crouch Junior had told him many things about his young nemesis. Him resisting the Imperius Curse was the most interesting one. Only very strong minded people were able to do so. Clearly, Potter had either mastered Occlumency or had a natural affinity to it. His stubbornness clearly played a part in it too. But most of the time his Death Eater couldn’t get a read on the Potter brat; he was a true Slytherin, despite what the rumors led him to believe. He was expecting a rash, reckless Gryffindor-ish behavior, but he was met with a calm, calculating, yet sarcastic young teen who had a thing for getting under people’s skin and enjoyed watching them squirm. Oh, he did revel in his discovery of the dark side of Harry Potter, a side he kept hidden so well and yet, wasn’t really hiding it at all.

The boy reminded him of himself in his youth, with an exception of Dumbledore seeing through his facade.

And he took it upon himself to unravel this enigma of a boy, to let his talents and darkness flourish. 

Voldemort had no fear of Potter running back to Dumbledore. The boy saw through his benevolent grandfatherly mask from the get go. He hated the old coot. Maybe more than he himself did, which was saying something.

After all, the boy was the first to speak up about a peace offering back in the graveyard. Tom was surprised, he admitted that, when instead of begging he heard ‘let’s crush the old coot together’.

That night~

He was suspicious at first, who wouldn’t be? The light savior offering peace and turning dark?

So he interrogated the boy of his motives. Apparently, Dumbledore left him to rot with abusive muggles, forced him into dangerous situations in school and refused to listen to the boy, all while telling him he had to defeat the Dark Lord.  _ Manipulative old bastard, _ Harry said.  _ Nobody ever asked  _ me  _ which side I want to play on,  _ he added with a sadistic smirk, which made Tom glance back to the boy just to make sure he didn’t imagine it.

And the so-called peace was made.

All Harry had to do was to go back and lie through his teeth. 

Nobody noticed Harry’s disappearance for less than half an hour. He won the Tournament, but suspicion lingered in the air.

Oh, he knew there were currently four Death Eaters in Hogwarts - courtesy to Voldemort. One, Karkaroff, the traitor, had already fled, when he felt his Mark burning. Then Severus, who was eyeing him suspiciously and the third, Lucius, somewhere in the stands. Then lastly, Barty, pretending to be Moody, who was currently pulling him into the castle.

“I know who you are, Barty Junior” Harry sang out, smirking at the horror showing on his face. “And I suggest you run back to Voldemort before Dumbles realizes who you really are. We wouldn't want anyone to know now, would we?”

“How do you know?!” the fake Moody demanded, pushing his wand into Harry’s throat.

Harry smiled chillingly.

“The Dark Lord and I made peace. And he wishes for you to go back immediately.” Harry pulled out a small button. “This is a portkey to the Riddle Manor. The password is the name of the potion you are currently using.”

“What the bloody hell, Potter” Barty was staring at him with wide eyes. Shocked didn’t begin to cover what he was feeling. 

“They will find the real Moody soon, and you pulling me here was suspicious, they’ll come to investigate at any minute. Now, curse me and knock me out. It must look as if we were fighting.”

Harry pulled out his own wand. He pointed at the statue and shouted “ _ Bombarda _ !”

“ _ What the hell, Potter?!” _ Crouch screeched “How is this-”

“I don’t want them checking my wand and seeing I wasn’t fighting. Now do your part.” Harry pointed at the floor and said  _ expelliarmus _ , then  _ stupefy _ , then  _ protego _ ,  _ stupefy  _ again. “This should do it. Be quick now.”

He stiffened when he felt a slashing curse hit him, blood flowing freely from his arm.

“That’s the best you can do?” Harry snarled, feeling a tiny bit lightheaded. He was already hurt, after all. “How are you one of the best Death Eaters if you’re this pathetic, huh?” Harry taunted him and then fell to the floor, as the Cruciatus rocked his body. He couldn't help but let out a scream, the bloody curse was powerful.

“Is that good enough for you, Mr Potter?” Barty still looked insulted, staring at the panting student, who didn’t look fazed at all.

“Maybe I should ask the Dark Lord to teach you how to properly cast a cru-” he was cut off short when the curse hit again, this time lasting  _ much  _ longer. Oh, he actually managed to piss him off. He could  _ tell _ .

Things were fuzzy when it stopped. Harry didn’t know if it was the result of a forever lasting Cruciatus Curse or the blood loss, or hell, his bone deep exhaustion, but there was no way he was getting up.

He still raised his eyebrows at the Crouch, as if saying, ‘that’s it?’

Then voices could be heard. Shit, someone was coming.

“Do it” Harry demanded, saw a wand pointed at him and everything went dark.

  
  


He woke up in the hospital wing a few days later.

Just as he thought, nobody suspected him of anything. They found the real Moody, McGonagall was the one to witness the fake Moody torturing him and then disappearing - he was just another victim to them.

Dumbledore looked somewhat suspicious when Harry said he was taken to an empty graveyard, then hightailed it out of there when he saw a figure approaching. After all, he wasn’t suicidal to wait and find out what exactly it was.

“Voldemort, Harry” Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “He returned.”

Harry made an effort to look completely horrified.

“No” he whispered, widening his eyes “There’s no way-”

“I’m afraid it’s the truth, Harry”

Harry made sure his shaky mental shields were in place.

“My dear boy, do you know who was that person that took you to the castle?”

“Professor Moody?” Harry frowned, as if trying to remember. He knew the story he had to tell, but what actually happened with Barty was still rather fuzzy. He did remember being under the Cruciatus though.

“No, Harry. It was an imposter.” Dumbledore sounded sad and had the audacity to look disappointed.

“Then who-”

“Headmaster, for the sake of all saints, leave the boy alone at once! You can interrogate him later! He just woke up after being tortured! He needs time to heal  _ and  _ to deal!” Madam Pomfrey was almost screeching at the headmaster and Harry barely got his smirk in time. For all the times he’s cursed Madam Pomfrey, now he was grateful. He did feel like shit.

“Very well”

Harry watched him leave, feeling relieved.

“How are you feeling, dear?”

“Like someone threw me off the Astronomy Tower. What happened?”

“Oh, my poor dear. There was someone Polyjuicing themselves as Moody. Whoever took you after the third task, was not him. He cut your arm pretty badly, you lost a lot of blood and then you were put under the- the Cruciatus Curse” her voice trembled. “You were knocked out, possibly to be taken away, but professors arrived just in time. You were unconscious and in shock. We had to bring healers from St Mungos to help heal the damage. But you will be fine, with lots of sleep and rest. Don’t worry your head over nothing.” She handed him a vial.

“How long have I been here?”

“Almost three days. Now drink.”

It was a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

  
  


The next day, Cornelius Fudge himself came to see him. 

With two Aurors trailing behind him. Naturally. After all, a tortured Harry Potter, who was lying in the hospital bed was such a  _ danger _ .

Well, he was, but they didn’t need to know that

“Harry, my boy! Congratulations on your victory!” he clasped his hand firmly and put a coin bag onto his bedside table, which was full of get-well cards, flowers and chocolate. “Oh my, popular, are we?”

Harry just smiled shyly.

“Harry, I’ve heard some concerning rumors” the Minister turned serious. “Dumbledore seems to think that You-Know-Who is back. He says that you saw it.”

Harry made himself look confused and surprised.

"Saw what?"

"His resurrection!"

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“Insane, I know! Can you tell me what happened during the third task? When you touched the cup.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you, Minister. I touched the cup, it was a Portkey. I was taken to some graveyard I’ve never seen before, I saw a silhouette approaching. By any means, I’m not suicidal and didn’t wait to find out, so I grabbed the cup and hightailed it out of there. I’m sure it was just a mistake, because the second time I was back in Hogwarts, and I’m sure you know what happened with the fake Moody?” he asked, sounding unsure, as if he didn’t know what really happened.

It was so easy to manipulate Fudge that it was almost laughable.

The Minister nodded grimly.

“Do you know who it was, Minister?” Harry pushed, secretly enjoying just how uncomfortable Fudge seemed to be.

“No, we weren’t able to find anything. Whoever it was just disappeared. But let me assure you, Mr Potter, we are still looking for whoever is responsible. An Unforgivable! Used on a  _ student _ ! It’s unheard of.”

Harry faked a wince.

“You’ll be right as rain, Harry, no need to worry. I’m seeing to it myself that you receive the best healers.”

“Thank you, Minister” Harry really was grateful. He knew how bad off he actually was, he managed to read the healer’s notes. It was no joke. “But… why does Dumbledore think that Voldemort is back?” he ignored the flinch.

“Good Merlin, Harry, don’t say his name! And I don’t know. He is claiming you saw it.”

“Minister, I would never lie like that. Merlin. As if I don’t have enough in my life to deal with. And why is he claiming  _ I _ saw something? I may have been put under Cruciatus, but I’m not delusional!”

“Harry, Harry, rest, my boy, before Madam Pomfrey takes my head off for working you up. I may be the Minister, but that woman is fierce.”

The young wizard chuckled.

“I’m not going to argue with that.” the teen sighted. “What happens now?”

“Well, the exams are over, the ending feast will be held in two days. Then you can go home.”

“But what about the allegations about You-Know-Who? I will not have my name dragged through mud just because Dumbledore sees evil everywhere.”

Oh, and he knew this is how it would play out. The old coot would claim he saw Voldemort. Who would believe them? Mostly nobody. Not without hard proof. Nobody would want to believe the Dark Lord is back, so it would only end up tarnishing his reputations in the papers, along with Dumbledore. He had no intention playing this stupid game. Besides, Tom didn’t want anyone to know about him being back yet. So him denying everything would certainly mess up Dumbledore’s plans.

“It’s going to be just fine, Mr Potter. I must go now. Get well soon.”

  
  


Just as he suspected, Dumbledore’s name was dragged through the mud.

He hasn’t seen the old fool yet, but he’s only been in Grimmauld’s place for a week.

From what he gathered, Dumbledore told everyone that Harry saw the resurrection of Voldemort, which, to be honest, he did, but Harry blatantly denied it. To everyone. Even the press.

_ The Boy-Who-Lived denies Dumbledore’s claims of witnessing the return of You-Know-Who _

Was the headline on the Daily Prophet.

Oh, Tom is going to  _ love  _ that.

He found a way to Portkey into the Riddle Manor almost daily. He simply claimed the Black study and asked to be left alone. 

Worked like a charm. And since no one could get in, it was perfect. Well, Sirius could, supposedly, but Harry put an extra layer of lock on the entrance of the study, but not the library. And since it was parselmagic, no one would be able to take it off, other than him.

Sirius gave him a blessing to use it as he pleased, since he ‘didn’t give a shit’. So why not.

Harry couldn’t wait to see Tom’s reaction.

Their lessons were going splendidly, but were getting a bit harder - it only made Harry push for more, which pleased Riddle very much.

Harry sighted.

As luck has it, he won’t be able to see Tom today. He talked Sirius into letting Draco visit. After all, if insufferable Weasleys can, why can’t his best friend? Who also happens to be a second cousin, or something like that.

His mirror buzzed.

Huh? It wasn’t like Tom to call in the middle of the day.

“Ah, my young nemesis, busy day?” Tom’s voice filled the study room.

Harry felt himself relax.

Which was weird, who the hell  _ relaxed  _ in the presence of the Dark Lord?

And since when Voldemort became  _ Tom _ ?

“Perhaps” he smiled wryly. “Draco is visiting today.”

The Dark Lord nodded, clearly approving of their friendship, not that he needed approval.

“Good. You were getting quite moody with only Weasleys for company.”

“ _ Moody _ ?” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I’ll show you moody.” then a thought struck him. “Wait, Moody. The auror one, where is he? Or did Barty manage to finish him off?”

Voldemort looked slightly surprised by his sudden change of topic and in Harry’s  _ mood _ . One moment the boy was hot, the other cold.

Teenagers.

“I haven’t the slightest. Probably still in St Mungos. Speaking of which, how are you fairing?” His question could be taken as caring, if not for the sadistic smirk plastered on his face. Harry was healed of everything that happened during the third task, but he was still sore after their duelling session yesterday.

“Oh, shut your face. I’m fine. I’ll have you know I found this thing that relieves the pain almost instantly, it’s called weed, you just roll it and smoke it. Works like a charm.”

Harry barely managed to keep his face void of any emotion, when Voldemort’s transformed into fury.

“You  _ what _ ?!” he shouted. “I will  _ not  _ have you smoking bloody weed of all things! Have you gone completely off the rails?! And people call  _ me  _ insane. Clearly, they’ve never met Harry bloody Potter. You will stop this instant” Voldemort demanded, his tone burning with cold fury. Harry’s scar burned slightly.

“Calm down, Merlin, I was only kidding” he backpaddled quickly.

“Come here this instant” Voldemort commanded, leaving no place for an argument.

“But-”

“ _ Now _ ” he hissed and Harry sighted, whispering password to the Portkey of Slytherin Manor. It was no use arguing when he got like that.

He was instantly met with a wand pointed at him. The teen felt momentarily dizzy as the spell washed over him.

“What are you doing?” he asked tiredly. Why was he doing this again?

“If I find out you were actually smoking weed, the Cruciatus will be the last of your problems, Potter” Voldemort threatened. 

“Yeah, sounds logical. Get tortured for… avoiding pain? Not that I was actually smoking, you know. You need to learn how to take a joke.”

“I am the Dark Lord. I do not joke.”

“You seem to take a great pleasure in berating Dumbledore. That counts as a joke” Harry pointed out, almost stepping back from the furious expression on Tom’s face. “Alright, alright. Big, bad, scary Dark Lord does not joke. Merlin forbid. What was I thinking?” Harry sighted. “Seriously, I don’t have time to sit around. I really didn’t use anything. Can i go now?”

“No” Voldemort shot out sharply, then waved his hand. Three vials of potion flew into his hand. “Take these two now.”

“Why?” Harry looked at them suspiciously.

“Because you failed to tell me you are in pain and have actual bruises littering your back.”

Harry shot him a surprised look.

“Why do you care? It’s not your problem.”

Voldemort's eyes glinted.

“You and I are on the same side, whether you like it or not. You happen to be my appretiance, and I will not have you walking around bruised and in pain out of some misplaced guilt, or because you ‘deserve it’ or whatever it is that those filthy muggles got into your head.” Shit, Harry sighed inwardly. Somehow, he already knew. Or was it just a general opinion? “You’re under  _ my _ protection, and I take care of what’s mine” this time his eyes had a glint of possessiveness.

“I am no one’s, Riddle” Harry narrowed his eyes, but took the potions after receiving one more warning look.

“Oh, Harry, but you  _ are _ ” he purred, making Harry shudder. 

All of a sudden, a strong magic went through the Manor, shaking the windows.

“What the-” Harry pulled out his wand immediately, looking around for a possible threat. 

Tom frowned, checking the wards and then he  _ felt _ it.

“Blood wards” they both said at the same time, looking at each other.

“Why are the blood wards here? And  _ Merlin _ , they never felt like this back at-” he didn’t even finish the sentence.

“That’s because they never held before, not truly” Voldemort smirked. He could actually jump from happiness, but the Dark Lords did not  _ jump _ . He knew exactly what happened. “By my exclamation of protecting you, the blood wards chose this place as the safest for you. And you actually like it here, that strengthens the wards.” Tom looked thoughtful. ”But with this, I believe we must cut this conversation short. Surely, Dumbledore will notice the wards disappearing like that. You must go back. He will already be furious with the article” the smirk was back on his face.

“Ah, I knew you’d like it,” Harry chuckled.

“Indeed. Take this as well” he thrust the last vial into Harry’s hand. “It’s a muscle relaxant. Take it before going to bed, and inform me if you need anything else. Do  _ not  _ lie to me again.”

“I didn’t lie, Tom, I just didn’t tell you about it” Harry smirked slyly before disappearing. 

Oh, he was definitely a Slytherin.

  
  


“Draco! Good to see you” Harry smiled genuinely, seeing his friend in the hallway.

“Harry,” he inclined his head. “Faring well, I hope?” 

“Oh, you know. Not much decent company around,” he shot a look to the kitchen where Ronald was stuffing his face with food. 

“Indeed.” Draco’s face turned to disgust. “And who are they?”

“Samuel and Dean. I believe I mentioned them residing here for now.”

“Hmm, you might have mentioned something.” Draco pretended to look thoughtful. Oh, he and Harry did talk about them briefly. and he knew it was pissing Ronald off that he was paying more attention to  _ muggles _ than he ever was to him.

A perfect opportunity, really.

“Please, call me Sam” the younger boy sighted. He hated being called Samuel. 

Draco inclined his head.

“Pleased to meet you. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy” he presented himself proudly.

Ronald snorted.

Draco shot him a look of disgust.

“Just because you were raised with no manners whatsoever, Weasel, doesn’t mean the rest of us were. Please, go back to stuffing your face like a pig.”

Not even the brothers could hold their snorts, which pleased Draco greatly.

“Would you like some tea?” Harry offered, Narcissa’s lesson on etiquette not forgotten and oh, he liked rubbing it in for the Weasley.

“Please.”

Harry snapped his fingers.

“What is the young Master be wanting?” Kreacher popped in front of them.

Ron looked gobsmacked.

“Is this the house elf?” Sam inquired curiously. “Last I saw him, Sirius was screaming at him, he wouldn’t shut up about mudbloods.”

Draco snickered.

“It is. His name is Kreacher. He isn’t pleased with the current company either.” Harry explained all too smugly. “Kreacher, bring tea and snacks into the sitting area of the library for Draco and I.”

“As the young Master wishes” the elf bowed and disappeared.

“Tea? Seriously? What is your obsession with tea?” the older muggle boy asked, sounding somewhat mocking, and Harry shot him a warning look.

“It is only polite to offer tea and snacks for the guests, as per etiquette. You will not learn it here with the Weasleys, that is for sure. They have no tact or manners whatsoever and are a shame to the wizarding society.” Draco spoke, his head held high. Slandering Weasleys was one of his favorite things to pass time. He’s going to have to get something for Harry, he was the one to give him such a wonderful opportunity, even if he did have to deal with muggles. Somehow, it was more preferable than Weasleys. “Just look at Ronald here; slouching at the table, face stuffed like a pig, as a common peasant, vacant expression on his face. No decorum” Draco kept on going, while Harry did all he could to stiffen his laugh at Weasley’s expression. “You might as well join us. Having to suffer all of this” he wavered gracefully at the boy, “must be painful as it is. A break would do you good.”

Harry was a bit taken aback. Two muggles, while not strangers to magic, weren’t magical themselves. Was Draco doing it to spite the Weasel?

“Sure, for a short while. I’m sure you two have catching up to do.” Dean retorted, actually agreeing, to his surprise. And the Weasley’s.

“Perfect. Follow me.” Harry turned around to leave with Draco by his side.

Teens observed how the wizards walked around with something that could only be called grace and air of superiority, walking as if they owned the place. They both were wearing somewhat fancy and clearly expensive robes, something they’ve seen only a few people wear. Certainly not the current company. It all paled in comparison to other wizards they met before. 

“Don’t start,” Sam warned, seeing his brother give Draco a distrustful look. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?!” a screech followed them from the hallway. They walked to see Hermione staring at the Malfoy heir.

“A better question would be, what are  _ you _ ?” Draco asked, more to himself, but loud enough to be heard.

“He’s visiting me, Granger, now move out of the way” Harry snapped. “He has more right to be here than you. Then again,  _ why  _ are  _ you  _ here?”

She turned red in the face.

“Exactly. Now move, we are going to the library.”   
“Ah, but you can’t!” her face turned gleeful. “ _ He _ won’t be able to enter.”

“And why is that, Granger?” Draco asked, looking insulted.

“You need to be Black by blood to enter! I wasn’t able to enter, so, you won’t either!” she looked way too smug.

Harry felt the sadistic gleem from before come back.

He shared a look with Draco.

“Oh, but didn’t you know? Draco’s mother, Lady Narcissa is a Black” he watched her grin turn to disappointment, then to sadness, then to anger. Oh, how satisfying it is. 

Draco was smiling smugly as well.

“Why, Granger, are you finding rooms and places rejecting you? Must be tough.”

“What, gonna insult me for being muggle-born again?”

“It has nothing to do with you being  _ that _ , Granger” Harry turned his head to the side, watching her like prey. He liked how it unnerved people when he did that. “The house is rejecting you, seeing you as unworthy, because you are denying traditions, denying magic and bringing your muggle ways into it. Instead of trying to adapt into a society, you are trying to change it into a more muggle one, denying its heritage. And it won’t do. Now excuse us.”

He and Draco started climbing up the stairs again.

“Are you two coming?” Draco turned to the brothers, only if to see Granger’s expression and rile her up again.

“What?!” she screamed. “They can’t-”

“Oh, but they can, Granger” Harry’s smile turned feral. “I can invite them in.”

“Then I’ll ask Sirius to let me in as well” she smiled smugly, only for it to be crushed  _ again _ .

“The house will never let you into the library of this house, Granger” Draco taunted. He was having so much  _ fun _ .

“And Sirius can’t just let you in” Harry’s face turned serious. “He can enter himself, because his blood permits it, but that’s it. He was disowned from the family, therefore the wards will not let him. Only  _ I _ can.”

Draco’s face turned to awe.

“That’s why that bloody house elf listens to you” he whispered.

Harry nodded.

Hermione’s face fell. There was no way Harry would let her in.

She ran down the stairs pouting.

“Is it necessary for you to talk with her like that? After all, she’s a girl” Dean asked, feeling as if it was his responsibility to let them know how to treat a girl.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“First and foremost, she’s a witch. She acts like she knows better than everyone, denying this world and demanding things like a spoiled child. She needs to hear it, because once she’s out of Hogwarts, no one is going to deal with this nonsense” Draco explained dismissively. 

Especially not the Dark Lord, both of them thought.

Draco and his family were in on the know of Harry’s alliances. The Dark Lord trusted them, so did Harry. After all, meeting Draco to go see Voldemort was a cover the first time after coming here.

Draco was pleased as well, he didn’t want their Lord killing his best friend. He didn’t want to choose sides.

And that's exactly what he'd have to do. His family is loyal to the Dark Lord and while he is too, he and the other slytherins were already following Harry.

Harry conjured two chairs for the boys once they were inside.

To Harry’s surprise, Draco hit it off with Dean quite spectacularly. He was especially interested in vampire stories Dean had to tell, equally horrified by the incompetence of their Ministry of Magic.

Actually, both of the brothers knew tons of magical lore on creatures and even spells, their conversation was running smoothly.

“Draco, be a dear and leave Dean alone with those bloody vampire questions. It’s turning into obsession. You’ve been going at it for ages, and I might just hex you”

“You wouldn’t dare”

Harry smirked and sent a wandless version of a dark stinging hex towards Draco. He’s been practising it on the Weasley this whole week.

“Ouch!” Draco jumped from his seat, clutching his side. “You’ll regret that!” he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. “ _ Flipendo _ !”

Harry effortlessly put on a shield, making it look as if he wasn’t even trying.

“That’s all you got, Malfoy?” he mocked.

“ _ Furnunculus _ !”

Harry shot it aside.

“I’d rather you not destroy the library, Dray. What would Lady Walpurga think?” Harry teased.

“You better not shoot any of that shit at us!” Dean shouted at both of them, pushing his sibling behind him.

Both wizards turned to look at them.

“He’s got a point”

“Just so either of you know, I’m used to dealing with all sorts of nasty, and I’m not afraid to teach you a lesson or two” the older boy warned them, his stance clearly in a fight mode.

“Are you threatening me?” Malfoy stood up straighter, looking insulted.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“He’s not, he’s just itching for a fight, because he’s been locked in here for so long” Sam pushed his brother down into a chair.

“Merlin, Draco, no one is insulting you. Imagine how irate you’d be, locked up with bloody Weasleys all the time.”

Draco nodded after a moment of consideration.

“One might go insane”

“Exactly. Although-” Harry looked around for a minute. “There is a dueling room somewhere.”

“Brilliant. You can go off to let off steam in there” Draco nodded solemnly.

“Just what kind of ‘letting off steam’ are we talking about here?” Dean smiled at Draco, wiggling his brows.

The young Malfoy went bright red, his eyes widening.

Harry and Sam burst into snickers.

“While I’m sure Draco would like  _ that _ ” Harry jumped out of the his way flying hex, “it would be mostly for sparring or any other kind of fighting. We use it for duelling. Might not be a bad idea.”

There was a loud pop.

“Master Harry, an old coot Dumbles is here to see the young Master” the elf bowed, looking displeased.

Draco sniggered at it.

“He’s got it right.”

“Do you know what he wants, Kreacher?”

“The fool looks displeased. Kreacher does not know why.”

Harry did.

“Tell him I’ll be down momentarily. I wouldn’t mind if you insulted him while telling him” he added, after a pause.

Kreacher smiled at Harry as if he hung the moon, bowed and disappeared.

“Real subtle, Harry” Draco snorted.

“Why are you calling him that?” Sam frowned. From what he heard, Dumbledore was good. But from experience he knew not to believe everything he heard.

“Because he is a manipulative bastard. He’s done so much horrible shit and yet, pretends to be this friendly grandfatherly figure. I told your brother before, whatever you do, do not look him directly in the eye-”

“Yeah, dude read minds” Dean cut him off.

Younger boy looked horrified.

Just to test his theory, Harry catched his eyes and tried to look around in his mind. There was resistance, unlike with his brother. Weird. 

“Did you-” Sam looked suspicious.

“Yes. You’ve got some shields in your mind, but nothing close to good enough” Harry stared at the boy in front of him in wonder. They might not be wizards, but they were anything but ordinary. “Do you meditate?”

“Yeah, sometimes” he looked somewhat ashamed.

“Ha, pussy” Dean hit his shoulder.

“Actually, that’s the first step on protecting your mind. You should try sometimes” Draco shot Dean a dirty look, probably just because he made him lose composure earlier. 

Dean just winked at him.

“You may join me” Harry then stated and turned to leave. “Do be careful what you say around him”

As predicted, Dumbledore was beyond displeased. There was this tense angry aura around him, as if waiting for something to snap. Even Sirius looked unnerved. Arthur was present as well for some unknown reason.

“Harry, my boy, how are you? And- Mr Malfoy? What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my ancestral home. And Harry, of course.” Draco smiled at the headmaster.

“Oh, yes, yes” Dumbledore muttered, looking around. He looked skittish, Harry thought gleefully. “May we speak somewhere, Harry? Alone?”

“Here is fine, Headmaster.” Harry stated, letting him know he was not going anywhere. “What is this visit about?”

“Oh, Harry, Harry” Dumbledore shook his head disappointedly. “Why do you spew such nonsense?” He put the Daily Prophet on the table. “Why do you lie? People need to know that Voldemort is back!”

Harry felt anger surge in him, this blatant manipulation making him almost nauseous. 

“Oh, but I didn’t lie, headmaster” he said sweetly, a look of pure innocence on his face. “I don’t know where you got it from, but I haven’t seen Voldemort since my first year. Let alone witness his ressoruction during the third task. I don’t appreciate being lied about, professor”

He could just feel fury radiating from the other man. As well as a compulsion charm going his way. How pathetic. His Lordship ring waved it away like a fly.

“But, Harry, he is back and-”

“How do you know?” Harry asked. “Because of the fake Moody? We still don’t know who it was. Minister said so.”

“Fake Moody?” Dean muttered, surprised.

“Yes, there was someone pretending to be our teacher for a whole year and no one noticed” Draco interjected, all too happily. “Whoever he was, he tortured and almost killed Harry last month. Then just disappeared.”

Both brothers looked horrified by the news, looking at Harry worriedly.

“However, what I do find surprising is how no one noticed it wasn’t the real Moody. Aren't you two supposedly friends?” Harry asked innocently, as if his question wasn’t aimed at the headmaster and he was actually curious, and almost laughed at Dumbles' expression.

“Moody was always weird, Harry” Arthur spoke up. “There was no reason to question his weird behavior, since it’s always… weird.”

Harry just shrugged, not really caring.

“Anyhow, why are you saying Voldemort is back, sir?” Harry ignored Draco, Arthur and Sirius flinching at the word. “There is no evidence.”

“Severus showed me his Dark Mark, Harry.”

“So, his Mark got dark? That’s not a proof. Voldemort might be up to… whatever it is that the Dark Lords are up to, but there were no mass murders, no attacks, no nothing! Perhaps it was just a fluke. Has he been summoned by him?” Harry questioned, silently cheering as the looks of doubt started spreading on Sirius and Weasley’s faces. The seeds of doubt were sown.

“But he  _ is  _ back, Harry.  _ You must _ let them know.” Dumbledore tried to convince him, more compulsions flying his way, all futile. Man was getting desperate.

“Why must  _ I  _ do it? Voldemort might be dangerous, sure, but I will not go lying to the public about witnessing something that didn’t happen!” Harry snapped, then proceeded with an almost sad voice: “And I don’t appreciate you using me as a tool for it either, sir.”

Dumbledore looked both - surprised, that his charms didn’t work, and furious, because Harry was not only denying everything, he was no doubt making everyone doubt him as well. Why? 

“I’m very disappointed in you, Harry” he tried again, but guilt tripping never worked on the young wizard.

“For what? Telling the truth?” he inquired, making sure he looked hurt and confused.

He even dared to glance at Draco, who was barely holding it together.

“I understand that the Dark Voldie dude is dangerous and all, but then why use Harry to lie? If the dude is back, people  _ will  _ see it, sooner or later.” Dean wondered out loud.

“Did you just call the Dark Lord ‘Dark Voldie dude’?” Draco looked somewhere between horrified and impressed.

Sirius started laughing.

“Ah, this is bloody brilliant” he doubled over, shoulders shaking.

Harry managed a small smile. If Tom heard this, oh, there’d be  _ crucio  _ flying right and left and middle.

Dumbledore, however, didn’t look impressed, more pissed off and annoyed.

Good, Harry thought. 

“There are a lot of things happening that i can’t tell you, my boy. But just know he is back and be careful. He strikes as you least expect it” his voice was ominous. “I’m only trying to protect you.”

Well, Dumbledore was sort of right. Tom did like to strike when Harry least expected it during the duel. He  _ was  _ bloody brilliant.

He just nodded as if agreeing, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to antagonize the old fool  _ too  _ much.

“Harry, where were you an hour ago?”

“Uh, talking with Draco?” Or more like, with Voldemort. After all, that’s when the Blood Wards set themselves around the manor.

“And before?”

“Getting ready. What is this about, professor?”

“I’m afraid that something happened to the Blood Wards around the house.” He had decency to look crushed.

“Ah, so did they finally fail?”

That got him a look of surprised faces.

“What are you on about, Harry?” Sirius looked worried.

“I’m sure it’s not-” Dumbledore tried to interject, but Harry spoke over him.

“They barely held before. I’ve read about them, for them to  _ truly  _ work you not only need someone of your blood, but for them to  _ want  _ to protect you. Which the Dursleys very much did  _ not  _ want.” And Tom very much did, and he was brought back with  _ his  _ blood, after all.

Draco was nodding next to him, which gave Sirius all the confirmation he needed about the Dursleys. 

“I’m sure you’re just exaggerating, Harry-” Dumbledore tried again, only to be cut off by Sirius.

“You are not going back there  _ again _ ” he promised darkly, shooting Dumbledore a look that made him finally shut up.

“Well, off you go, I need to speak to Arthur.”

Harry almost snarled at the dismissal and turned to leave, head high.

He will not be manipulated by this old fart.

  
  


“Well, that wasn’t weird or anything” Sam said, still utterly confused.

“You weren’t wrong about the manipulation thing, he was guilt tripping you hard” Dean nodded.

Harry was still seething.

“What are you planning for your birthday, Harry?” Draco tried to distract his friend from the foul mood only Dumbledore seemed to be able to induce.

“Huh?” he snapped back to reality.

“Birthday, huh?” Dean smirked mischievously.

“Don’t care.”

“Well, I’m sure a gathering of friends would lift you out of these foul moods. And as disappointing as it is, I don’t believe the old bastard would let you go to the Manor this year, so, where else than the ancestral house of Black?”

Harry caught an evil glint in Draco’s eyes.

His friends would love it here, and it would give the Weasleys a heart attack. Dumbledore too, probably. After all, most of his friends' families were considered Dark.

“Well, I’m sure Narcissa wouldn’t mind visiting here again…” he looked at Draco calculatingly, then sighted. “Very well, you may speak to Sirius. He’s been talking my head off with all the ways we could  _ really  _ celebrate.”

Draco let out something that sounded very much like a squeak, gave him a big grin and went off to find Sirius.

Harry just shook his head, knowing he might regret this.

“You don’t look very happy” Sam retorted.

“Well, they were going to do something whether I agree or not. Might as well be in on the plan.”

“True. So, gonna explain to me why Dumbledore acts like that? It’s clear you said something to Dean” he narrowed his eyes at his brother, who just shrugged.

Harry sighted again.

“Follow me” he let them back into the library. “Basically, Dumbledore is the supposed leader of the Light. He, however, condemns whole branches of magic he doesn’t like and those who practise them, mostly Dark Magic.”   
“Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it?” the younger boy asked and Harry shook his head.

“Dark does not mean evil. It is however, more powerful, more addictive. If you’re not careful, you can go insane from it. So he banned them. But the thing is, Britain is the only place where it isn’t taught or is illegal. Other school’s introduce you to it, to its dangers and everything else, so it can be used safely in a controlled environment, while here if some unlucky bastards gets curious about the Dark Arts, he’d probably get sucked into it, therefore, go insane. All because of Dumbledore. Ignorance is not the way to go about this. Light can do as much damage as the Dark.”

Both brothers nodded, understanding. They’ve seen enough to see the signs.

“And now, this whole charade with Voldemort. You do know what happened, right?”

They nodded. The youngest Weasley, Ginny, told them  _ all  _ about it and more.

“Good. Basically, Dumbledore wants me to go ahead and kill him, because… of the past? I don’t really know. Actually, everyone expects me to fight him, yet no one asked what I want. And I’m not about to go around, blindly following Dumbledore and get myself killed in the process. You didn’t see, but while we were talking, he sent half a dozen compulsion charms my way, so I’d agree with him. Didn’t work though.” 

“He did look pissed” Dean was a bit surprised. And he thought his life was bad. At least he wasn’t expected to fight a Dark Lord.

“Mhm” Harry nodded. “Because I’m not letting him manipulate me into being a compliant sacrificial lamb. And saying I don’t believe the Dark Lord is back” Harry sniggered.

“Well, is he back or not?”

Harry just smiled, not giving them an answer.

“Now, seeing as neither of you are complete morons and Draco seems to like you, would you like to attend whatever it is that Draco is planning for my birthday?”

  
  


As for Sirius' initial dislike for slytherins, he was surprised to find Sirius and Draco with matching grins downstairs.

Clearly, they planned something, he didn’t really care, he was just glad they were getting along, even if they had their differences.

Draco also insisted on getting two brothers proper clothes, which Dean immediately argued with.

“I am  _ not  _ wearing that” he motioned at Harry’s wizarding robes.

“Well, you’re certainly not coming looking like  _ that  _ either” Draco furrowed his nose. 

“Compromise!” Sirius shouted. “We’ll get them new fancy muggle clothes that will fit into your image, how about that, Malfoy?”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the mocking tone, but nodded.

Dean looked nauseous at the prospect of shopping.

“We were told not to leave…” Sam exclaimed slowly.

Sirius just did a ‘whatever’ hand gesture, and smiled brightly. “I’ll take you.”

“No, you will most certainly not” Harry turned to stare at his godfather. “Even if innocent, you’re still a convict.”

Sirius pouted.

“I’ll go as a dog then. Maybe Snape will agree”

Somehow, even Draco looked horrified at the prospect of going shopping with his godfather.

“ _ Merlin _ , no. I’ll ask my mother. We’ll go tomorrow.” He stated, and they all nodded, ignoring the brothers. He cast  _ tempus _ .“However, I must be going now. Be ready tomorrow at say, 10am? Perfect. Have a good night”

“But… we don’t have money for-”

“Nonsense” Harry interjected, after Draco left. “I’ll pay for it. Knowing Narcissa, she’ll insist as well, she’s a monster when shopping, and trust me, I would know.” Harry recalled all the times when Narcissa insisted on taking him shopping ‘for a few things’, which turned out to be an entire wardrobe.

“We won’t accept charity” the older teen stated clearly, looking down on the boy.

“This isn’t charity. One way or another, you must look presentable. I don’t care what you wear either way, but you won't be meeting just one of my friends, you’ll be meeting  _ all  _ of them, plus their parents, and they are all from high pureblood society. Which also means, nothing slips past their eyes. And you two are muggles who lived with magic all their lives, you’re something they’ve never seen before. You’ve seen creatures that are extinct in Britain, fought them even! This will hold you in high regard despite your status. And I’m certain you must have some magic in you, even if not enough to unleash, otherwise the wards of the library would have killed you.” Yes, he was still very curious about that, but not enough to investigate. Yet.

Actually, he would never invite someone like them to his event,  _ ever _ , but so far they were intriguing and he really enjoyed using them to rile up Granger and the Weasel. If it was the only form of entertainment he was going to get here, Harry will take it. And despite them being muggles, they were considerably decent. At least they were treating him like a normal person and not the Boy-Who-Lived or an evil slytherin. That was a win in his books.

“Kill us?! Why would you lead us there then and why is a  _ library  _ protected like that?” Dean was furious.

“I wouldn’t have let it, obviously. And family libraries hold knowledge passed on for centuries, some tomes are priceless. Every family protects its own. And back on topic, you both are getting clothes tomorrow. It’s not up for a discussion.”

Dean nodded reluctantly, still not even close to happy.

Harry smiled. This will piss off Dumbledore even more.

  
  


If one thing, he was right about Narcissa.

By the end of it, she even convinced them to get one set of wizarding robes in addition to a full wardrobe of new ‘approved’ muggle clothes for them both. 

Harry got tempted and bought himself a pair of black jeans and a sweater, while Draco was fascinated with a concept of fluffy socks. Which he grabbed for Draco as well. Something else too, perhaps.

Harry couldn’t get an image of Voldemort walking around in fluffy white socks out of his head.

He wondered, if he actually gave them to the man, whether he’d be  _ crucio _ d or killed that instant. Maybe even locked in a looney bin? Who knows.

Only one way to find out.

In the end, he and Narcissa argued about paying, and decided to compromise - Harry bought Dean’s, while she got Sam’s. 

Not that Harry cared, if anything, he was  _ loaded _ .

“You really don’t need to be spending so much money on us. A pair of jeans and a few shirts was all I needed” the older boy looked uncomfortable. His clothes alone were over a good 800 pounds. He usually bought his clothes in Walmart for a few bucks.

“This is nothing. Draco here spends this much on his hair products” 

“Hey!” Draco shouted, insulted. “ _ You _ tried to buy a golden cauldron!”

“That was  _ once _ ” Harry hissed.

“Still”

He rolled his eyes. How was he suppose to know they didn’t need golden cauldrons in Hogwarts?

The brothers smiled. 

“Still-”

“I thought we already had this conversation, boys?” Narcissa appeared behind them, holding a shrunken bag. Sirius barked on the side. 

“Are you done?” grumbled Kingsley, who was here against his will, mostly on Dumbledore’s orders.

“Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow, darling” she pecked Harry on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“It’s nothing, dears. My pleasure. You should go now, Kingsley is getting annoyed” she chuckled.

Kingsley grumbled and handed them a Portkey.

And they were gone.

  
  


The look on Ronalds face when he saw the amount of expensive clothes both brothers had was to live for. It made all this hussle worth it. He’s going to have to share that memory with Draco for sure, Harry thought to himself while walking to find Tom.

“What’s got you in such high spirits today?” the Dark Lord asked, eyeing the teenager with suspicion.

“Oh, nothing really. Annoying the Weasley pays off. Great stress relief. Oh, and you should’ve seen the look on Dumble’s face yesterday. Priceless.” Harry chuckled to himself. 

“Really?” Tom stood up from his chair and walked over to him. “Going to show me?” he asked, his voice deep and alluring.

No wonder he had such a high following, people would follow him for his looks alone, Harry thought. He sure knew how to charm people. Hell, that  _ voice _ ....

“And what’s in it for me?” smirk was back on his face.

“I won’t  _ crucio  _ you today” Voldemort smirked as well.

Harry didn’t budge and raised his brows.

“You know, I could just rip the memory from your mind.” Voldemort wasn’t known for his patience.

“But you won’t” 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

“Alright, alright” Harry said, and Voldemort gracefully moved forward, triumph in his eyes. “But you’re watching it in a pensive.”

“Why, Harry, don’t you trust me?”

“You’re the one who wants to see the memory. It’s either that or nothing” Harry held his ground. He didn’t like anyone rummaging through his head.

“Very well” he summoned a vial for Harry, waiting impatiently. “I heard you’re having a party”

Harry just sighted defeatedly, shaking his head.

“Is it not what you wish for?” Voldemort looked a bit confused, yet smug.

“No. Draco goaded Sirius in this ridiculous thing. While I know it’s irking the hell out of the old coot, having so many Dark Families near the lighter than light Harry Potter, I’d rather lock myself in the Slytherin Manor for a whole week” Harry sighed heavily again. “You sure you can’t kidnap me? I’ll even pretend to struggle.”

Voldemort chuckled. Actually chuckled!

“The famous Harry Potter doesn’t like attention? Who could’ve known?”

“Well, everyone?”

“If it makes it better, revel in the fact that Dumbledore is fuming with everything going wrong”

“That’s true” a sadistic grin crept on Harry’s face. “Mark my words, he’ll order some aurors to attend tomorrow. Just so nothing happens. Hell, he ordered  _ Kinglsey  _ to watch over when clothes shopping! It’s infuriating.” The young wizard frowned for a moment. “Wait, just who knows about you and I not trying to kill each other thing? I would appreciate it if your followers didn’t try to  _ actually  _ kill me tomorrow. Otherwise, I’d have an auror watching me  _ sleep  _ every night.”

“Just a few very trusted followers. You have no need to worry, they wouldn’t dare harm you. I made it clear, even without stating why. In any case, Lucius and Severus will be on watch tomorrow, just so none of them step out of line.”

Harry breathed easier.

“Hey, how about you show up and cause mass panic?”

“And actually reveal that I’m back? I think not”

“Well, there’s that. And it wouldn’t be mass panic, almost everyone there knows you’re back.”

Tom hummed, then his eyes turned serious.

“Did you take the potions I gave you?”

Harry wanted to give some sarcastic, half-assed answer, but he was not about to piss off Voldemort. He was serious with this.

“Yes.”

“If I find out you didn’t…” he didn’t finish that sentence, but the warning was clear.

“I did. They helped. Thank you.”

Tom looked smug. Maybe too smug.

“Very well, let’s get on with our lessons.”

  
  


At 4am on the night of his birthday, his mirror buzzed and Voldemort asked him to come to the Slytherin Manor.

Not suspicious at all.

Voldemort handed him a gorgeous silver band bracelet with three black stones in it. “I want you to wear it at all times. It will protect you from most poisons, as well as veritaserum. While your rings protect you against memory charms, hexes and such, they are useless against poisons. And Dumbledore is not against using a little truth serum on anyone. It will heat up if it’s something it can fight off, but if it goes ice cold, it’s something it cannot” 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. Was Voldemort giving him a birthday gift?

Was he still asleep?

“Give me your arm” the demand was clear in his voice, even if it had  _ softness _ clinging to it, so Harry stretched his left hand out without a question. As weird as it may sound, he came to somewhat trust Tom in the past month.

It was hard not to. 

The man might have killed his parents, but at the same time Tom gave him more than anyone ever has. He gave Harry a  _ choice _ . Supplied him with any knowledge he desired. Didn’t treat him like a carbon copy of his father and didn’t expect things like other people did from him. And Harry was grateful for it.

He didn’t know how, but Tom’s appearance wasn’t the only thing that changed. He was much calmer too, more in control, or so it seemed. Impatient as shit, but better.

Tom undid the button and pulled his sleeve up. He put the band higher up on his arm surprisingly gently, then pulled out his wand and muttered a few spells.

Harry was a bit distracted about just how warm Tom’s fingers were on his skin.

“Nobody will be able to forcibly take it off you, and anyone who has ill intentions towards you won’t be able to see it” he smiled smugly. After all, it was all his own spellwork.

“Thank you” Harry expressed sincerely, feeling oddly touched. It was extremely rare that someone actually did something that left an impact on him.

Voldemort just nodded.

“You should go back before anyone notices you’re gone”

Harry nodded, still somewhat speechless.

“Oh, and Potter?”

Harry raised his eyes to look at the Dark Lord before leaving.

“Happy Birthday”

Harry still felt shaken after lying back into bed.

  
  


The party was much like the one in the Malfoy Manor last year. Extravagant. Clearly, Draco and Narcissa influenced Sirius enough for that, and Sirius himself being a Black, well...

To his infinite amusement and frustration, Molly Weasley tried to ‘help’ with the whole thing, going as far as saying she will cook, but was quickly shot down by Narcissa, saying that the food will be prepared by her Manor’s elves the way Harry preferred them and up to standard, subtly letting her know that her cooking was not.

Draco and Harry barely hid their amused smiles.

He didn’t want any of the Weasleys in there, but he was sure they might sneak in. Either way, it would not be fun for them, seeing as nobody liked them and labeled them blood traitors.

“Potter, please don’t tell me they are going to be here” Draco whined, looking disgusted.

“They better not be, seeing as they didn’t get an invite” Harry smirked cruelly. He did consider inviting the twins, but they didn’t seem to want to flaunt around the ‘stuck up purebloods’, as they put it. And Harry didn’t want any pranks going off, so, a win-win. “Although, it would be amusing to see them squirm if they do manage to come.”

Dumbledore tried to force him to let aurors stay inside at all times, but Harry quite literally told the man to get over his delusions and paranoia and let him be. Oh, the look on his face was worth it. Tom will love it.

After that he declared that anyone without an invitation would not be welcome.

And he made sure than anyone who will try to enter without it will be cursed.

Truly, Parselmagic was a gift.

Sirius was reluctant with the whole thing, seemingly wanting to agree with Dumbledore, but a few carefully placed expressions of hurt and betrayal had him backing Harry.

Overall, it wasn’t all that bad.

He got to dress up and be himself - to an extent - and got to meet his friends. Having the muggle brothers there helped, they got a lot of attention, not all positive, that’s for sure, but at least he himself wasn’t bugged the whole time.

He swore he saw Sirius chatting with Blaise’s mother and he hoped that his godfather knew what happens to every man she marries.

During the whole night the only ones to look at him wearily were the Rosiers, so Harry let Onyx ‘accidentally’ slither through their feet, making them jump - pureblood etiquette be damned - and slither back to Harry, who was standing near by, casually leaning against the wall, enjoying watching his snake terrorize anyone who looked at him wrong.

_ “They smell of fear, Massster” _ Onyx draped himself over Harry’s neck.

_ “Good, Onyx. They should fear me _ ” Harry answered, watching in satisfaction how Mr and Mrs Rosiers faces went pale.

Oh, did they not know he can speak to snakes, just like their own master?

More fun for Harry.

“Harry, stop terrifying your guests” Draco nudged him to the side, having seen everything from afar. Theo was with him, smirking.

The young Slytherin heir just raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, I’m not doing anything, Dray. It’s not  _ my  _ fault my familiar… scares them a bit.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Potter. But anyhow, your godfather is looking for you”

“Is he now. He was chatting with Lady Zabini last time I saw him”

“He clearly doesn’t know what’s good for him” Draco chuckled. “He’s been talking with my mother and father as well, I’m surprised there hasn’t been a fight yet.”

“Well, I did tell him to behave or else I’ll have his mother’s portrait haunding him all over the house.”

Theo and Draco burst into laughter. They knew all that was going on inside the house and Walpurga’s extracurricular activities and her likeness towards Harry.

“I’m surprised there aren’t any of those blood traitors here, Harry” Theodore raised his brows. “How did you manage that?”

“Well, it is my birthday party,  _ invitations only” _ a mischievous smile spread across Harry’s face. “I’d like to see any of them trying to get in.”

Draco’s eyes widened.

“What did you do?” Theodore asked, his curiosity peaking.

“Oh, nothing too drastic” the look in his eyes said otherwise. “If someone will try to peek in or eavesdrop, they will get a really painful stinging hex and perhaps a few words written on their forehead that no glamour will cover, perhaps some green hair or a feeling as if spiders are crawling over you, depending on how many times or where you try to do it” Harry spoke, watching his friends eyes glow in amazement and approval.

“That’s creative, I’ll give you that” Theodore nodded.

“And if someone does try to sneak inside, well, they will get blasted inside and a few friendly snakes will keep them company for a while. So will nightmares for the next three days that will follow, while their ankles will swell up and it will be extremely painful to walk for a few days.” Harry finished.

“You’re insane” Draco whispered, while Theodore was nodding, impressed.

“Draco, dear, you have nothing to worry about. Just if I have to see a bloody Granger or a Weasel, I might as well have some fun while at it”

“Your definition of fun is screwed.”

“Would you prefer me  _ crucio _ ing people?” perhaps there was something in his look that said Harry would actually do it, that had Theodore paling. “This way, it will only be a public humiliation.”

Draco hummed in agreement.

In his years of knowing the boy he quickly realized he wasn’t the one to put up with crap. He would, but if pushed hard enough, he would retaliate with vengeance that had  _ him  _ cowering.

As for Theodore, he knew Harry wasn’t light. So did other slytherins in their year, but having him talk about using an unforgivable so freely… it reminded him of a certain  _ someone _ .

“Harry, are you-”

“Theodore” Harry cut him off, the look in the boy’s face telling him everything he needed to know. “You know I wouldn’t harm anyone, the light savior doesn’t have one dark bone in his body, after all” his mocking tone and light expression was making him look even more terrifying.

“Of course not” Theodore bowed his head slightly.

Clearly, this wasn’t the place to talk about any of this. “If you’ll excuse me.” he waited for a moment until Harry nodded.

“You’re scaring your friends, Potter” Draco muttered, looking somewhat uneasy.

“Oh, relax, Dray. At least here I don’t have to pretend to be the Golden Boy. And after all-” Harry was abruptly cut off by a blood curdling scream.

Everyone seemed to freeze and pull out their wands at two screaming figures on the floor. After a minute shrieking stopped.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lucius demanded, his voice cutting through the silence like ice.

Harry started to snicker, turning everyone’s attention to him.

“My dear guests, as you may well know, this celebration is invitations only, and Molly Weasley with her… youngest spawn think themselves above it. Clearly, trying to sneak in.” His cruel and mocking tone rang through the room. He had everyone's attention.

Two snakes started making their way towards two women on the floor, while everyone scattered away.

“Of course, I set up wards against such things, but Mrs Weasley has been doing nothing but getting up all into my business since the day I arrived here even when she knows I do not wish to associate with her.”

There was a wave of angry muttering among his guests, and Harry smiled widely. He was completely in control of the situation.

_ “You seem happy, Massster _ “ Onyx hissed, drawing eyes of the many, while slithering around Harry’s shoulders and neck.

“ _ Quite, my dear. The prey has fallen into my web.” _ Harry hissed back, enjoying the startled looks.

Ginevra was sobbing quietly, clearly in pain, trying to crawl away from the snake who was hissing at her angrily.

“Well, it’s hardly surprising” Lucius drawled out, amusement flickering in his eyes. “They do stick their noses where it doesn’t belong quite frequently.”

“You! You fix this at once!” Molly hollered, pointing her finger at Harry. After all, Dumbledore said it would be fine if she attended as well. “We are decent people and we deserve to be here, you brat! You-”

“ _ Silence _ !” Harry’s voice was like thunder, his magic flaring. He will not condone her speaking to him like this.

His snakes hissed at the Weasleys threateningly, making both of them go pale and crawl back.

“Not only you insult me with your childish behavior, but everyone else in this room as well. Let me make this clear, Mrs Weasley, I do not like you nor am I your friend. Therefore you are not welcome here or anywhere in my personal life. And you certainly don’t  _ deserve  _ to be here - unless you mean cowering on the floor, being blasted in by my wards” This got a few snickers from the crowd. Harry smirked cruelly, his eyes dark with pent up anger. Some would swear they were almost black. “Keep this up and you will end up  _ really  _ pissing me off.” 

“ _ Relax _ ,  _ Massster _ ” Onyx hissed and Harry took a calming breath. He needed to control his magic, before he accidentally did something.

“You  _ will  _ apologize for disturbing everyone and then you will leave” his voice left no room for questioning. “Perhaps you should also tell me why you thought coming here was a good idea, when you were clearly told not to.”

“D-Dumbledore said there’s no reason we shouldn’t” Molly was completely red in the face, being humiliated by a 15 year old wizard. “I’m sorry” she added after another hiss of the snakes.

There was an angry murmur from his guests.

Harry smiled. This will get rumors flying in no time. That old coot was ruining himself.

“Dumbledore? Since when does a Hogwarts headmaster has a say in who attends one of his students birthday parties, huh?” he asked sweetly. Oh, he knew that there was at least one auror downstairs, ready to intervene in case of something - not that they’d be able to get through the wards if something did - not that it would. And this whole charade perhaps… not  _ necessary _ , but exceedingly fun and humiliating for some.

“Harry” Sirius came slowly towards him, wide eyed. He looked actually worried. “Don’t you think this was a bit… much?”

Harry shot his godfather a furious look, that had even Sirius backing down.

“She has been insufferable all this bloody time, and do I need to remind you, uninvited? Clearly, Dumbledore doesn’t trust my choice of friends, if his actions are anything to go by, but nonetheless, what I do with my life is none of that barmy old coot’s business and I refuse to let him control it.” Harry was seething with anger. Can’t Sirius just realize what a load of crap it all is? “And sending a Weasley to spy is just low”.

“Cousin” Narcissa stepped forward. “Harry is in the right here.” She too seemed angry.

“Perhaps Mr Potter wasn’t clear, but he did tell you to leave” Snape drawled out, enjoying the show very much. He was fascinated by just how creative the brat can be sometimes. And cruel.

“Indeed” Lucius too, agreed, while other purebloods nodded in disdain.

Harry watched them both scrambling to their feet, while yelping and wincing with every step they took.  _ That  _ gave him great pleasure.

“ _ Follow them. Report everything they speak about to me later” _ he ordered to the two snakes.

For another long moment, there was a complete silence in the room.

“I do apologize for the disturbance” Harry smiled sweetly at everyone. “Please, do enjoy the rest of your evening.”

It felt like the switch went back on, the chattering started, most likely discussing what happened.

“Merlin’s pants, Harry, that was-” Draco just shook his head in awe.

Harry was captivating, so completely in control of the situation, quite literally radiating power… no wonder the Dark Lord wanted him so bad.

Merlin, he was acting a lot like their Lord. Humiliating someone with an audience, enjoying it, subtly threatening them. And then there were the snakes and the whole thing was just… Draco shuddered.

“Yes, that was quite  _ something _ ” Blaise’s eyes twinkled. “I think my mother wants me to marry you now.”

Harry chuckled. 

“Well, as long as I don’t end up like your stepfathers…” Harry winked at the boy, leaving him gaping.

Draco elbowed him.

“Oh, come off it, Draco” Pansy swooped up into their little circle as well. “You do realize that everyone will be talking about this?”

“Yes, imagine if Fudge was here” Draco intervened. “With the whole snake thing he’d proclaim you the next Dark Lord.”

Harry laughed genuinely.

“He was actually haunding for an invitation, but since I was clear that it’s friends only, our  _ dear  _ Minister was  _ very  _ disappointed.” 

“And if Weasley tells Dumbledore? You can get in some real trouble” Pansy looked worried. All of them did.

Harry’s eyes glinted madly. 

“But see, anyone  _ not invited  _ won’t be able to mutter a word out about what is going on in this room. And once again, a headmaster of a school has no real say in what I do outside of Hogwarts” his smile was sweeter than honey.

Everyone snorted, amused. They needn’t have worried.

“He tried to get his aurors in here” Draco said loudly. “But Harry shot him down pretty quick.”

“He did?” a voice behind them squeaked.

“Oh, yes, Madam Zabini” Harry smiled charmingly at her, then nodded to Mr Nott. “He’s under the illusion that everyone even remotely dark or not in his precious Order will drag me to the Dark Lord or will start spewing  _ crucio  _ at the sight of me.” Harry sighted dramatically. “Seems like the old age is finally getting to our dearest headmaster”  _ just not fast enough _ , was left unsaid. He didn’t even try to hide his sadistic amusement.

His friends snickered, they knew all too well about Harry’s dislike of the headmaster.

“That was quite a spectacle, Mr Potter” Nott said, looking somewhere between proud, amused and wary. “Are the Weasleys giving you much trouble?”

“The only ones I can tolerate are the twins and others are insufferable. Especially Mrs Weasley.” He sighted tiredly. “She’s under the illusion she can boss me around and have a say in everything I do. It’s always Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that. Quite exhausting.”

“Oh, yes, we got stuck with an auror when we went shopping” Draco nodded, pleased at the horrified looks.

“That is unacceptable,” Mrs Zaibini proclaimed, looking enraged. “He can’t act like this! And he’s a headmaster of a school! Something is bound to happen.”

Everyone nodded along and Harry smirked inwardly.

This whole thing with Dumbles will get out, he was sure, which means more trouble for the old coot. Perhaps it will get him fired as well, he thought wishfully.

“Harry, may I speak with you?” Sirius approached, with Narcissa standing behind him, nodding at him.

“Sure. Excuse me.” He walked with them towards a more secluded corner. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry, Harry” Sirius looked truly remorseful. “I didn’t know he was treating you this way and that he’s the one who keeps sending you to those damned muggles. Narcissa told me everything.”

Harry looked at Lady Malfoy.

Just  _ how  _ everything?

“Thank you”

She nodded. “If my cousin keeps being a brainless moron, send him to me again. Excuse me now, dear.”

That woman was something.

“It’s alright, Siri. You didn’t know. But when I ask you to trust me with something, then please do.”

“Of course” Sirius suddenly hugged him.

“Then I must ask you not to trust Dumbledore. He’s more manipulative than you can believe. And checking yourself for compulsion charms would do you good.”

Sirius started at his godson.

“Did he-”

“Yes. My rings, however, threw them off like it was nothing.”

Sirius nodded, looking truly disturbed.

“Now, all the depressive things aside, shall we go back to the party?”

Sirius smiled mischievously.

  
  


Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theodore were walking towards the library - Harry needed a break.

“You bastard!” Ronald screethed, running at him like a bull.

“What do you want, Weasel?” Draco sneered.

“What have you done to my mother and sister?!” Ronald was completely red in the face.

Harry smirked, while everyone else chuckled.

“Me? I didn’t do anything. The wards though…”

“Using magic outside of school is forbidden” Granger walked in, looking smug.

All of them looked at each other and started laughing.

“Actually, we can, as long as we are with our parents or in a magical home” Theodore lectured her. “Surely, even a know-it-all mudblood would know that?”

She too went red in the face.

“Don’t call her that!” Ronald shouted, but ended up being ignored.

“What is  _ she  _ doing in the ancestral house of Black?” Blaise’s nose furrowed in disgust.

“I haven’t the slightest” Harry smirked at the witch. “But Lady Walpurga is surely displeased - after all, I wouldn’t want  _ them  _ here either.”

Everyone snickered.

“You hurt two people. You will be punished” she all but hissed at Harry.

Onyx uncurled himself and hissed at Hermione angrily. She jumped back.

“You will find I did no such thing.” Harry stepped forward, his posture giving quite a threatening aura. “The fact that they even  _ try  _ to get in after  _ not  _ being welcome is pathetic. Or are you too stupid to comperhand words ‘invitations only’? Obviously, there would be wards set against intruders, ever heard of such a thing?” Harry mocked enjoying their humiliated faces for a few more moments before continuing. “The fact that I still don’t know why the fuck you are in this house, you aren’t welcome to be any part of my life, my party included. You are not only irritating and loud and impossible to be around, but have no sense of respect to others. And quite frankly, I’m  _ this  _ close to cursing you to oblivion.” Harry was getting all worked up again. Why can’t they possess even an ounce of self-preservation and leave him the fuck alone. “Your mother should be lucky that’s all ‘ _ the wards’  _ did after her constant, annoying pestering.”

His friends were silently snickering behind his back.

“You all should have seen Granger’s face when she couldn’t get into the library” Draco added more fuel to the fire. “Even the house doesn’t want mudbloods around.”

Everyone laughed, while the Weasley seemed to get even more upset.

“You’re a bloody snake, Potter, with your bunch of baby Death Eaters” he spat venomously. 

Harry sniggered, putting up his arm to stop his friends from doing something rash.

“That’s your best insult, Weasel? The petty house rivalry? How about you get some new insults and try again next time, huh?”

“I challenge you to a wizard duel, Potter”

“Ron, no-” Granger tried to interfere, but was cut off.

“I accept, Weasley,” Harry smiled, knowing he’ll wipe the floor with him. “And what shall you want if you… win?”

“You’ll apologize to Hermione and remove whatever you did to my family.”

“Reasonable. And if I win, you will call her mudblood for a week” Harry’s eyes glinted in sadistic amusement. Draco chuckled at the horrified expression on his face.

“Ron, it’s not worth it!” Granger tried to push Ronald away.

“Harry already accepted, Granger. You’re a tad bit too late” Theodore was smirking.

“You’re a goner, Potter” Weasley was pissed off enough to quite literally spit the words out.

Harry smiled sweetly at him.

Even if he was initially against the party, it was proving to be quite an eventful night. This was the most fun he’s had in a while.

“The duelling room is upstairs.” Harry announced and started walking, quietly chatting with Draco.

“Is there another party y’all going to?” a voice stopped them.

“You’re the… muggle who knows of magic, are you not?” Theodore spoke up, looking at Dean with something between disgust and wonderment. He couldn’t hide his curiosity despite his… dislike for muggles.

“Yes, we do have names, you know. I’m Dean, that’s my brother Sam.” He pointed at another boy behind him. After all, they haven’t spoken to either of the boys during the whole evening; mostly adult wizards took up questioning them. They didn't have a chance to approach either of Harry's friends and honestly, none of them looked to be friendly or easily approachable. 

“Play nice, boys” Harry drawled, shooting Draco a look. “Muggles or not, they know considerably a lot of magical lore. Draco here was fascinated by their vampire stories” he couldn’t help but rub it in a little.

Draco kicked him.

Blaise snickered.

“I’m not surprised. Blaise Zabini. Pleased to meet you” he bowed his head slightly. 

“Theodore Nott.”

“Well, and you already know Draco and those two, of course” he pointed at Granger and Weasley beside him.

Ronald sneered.

“They are better than any of you, snakes!”

Harry huffed.

“We get it, Weasley, every slytherin on earth is evil and your enemy number one. Grow up, will you?” Blaise sighted, rolling his eyes. While amusing at times, this was getting annoying.

“So, where are you all off to?” Sam asked, hoping it was somewhere quiet and he could join. Constant pestering and cold stares were starting to tire him, even if he wasn’t against such social gatherings.

“Oh, Weasel here challenged Harisson to a duel” Blaise almost sang out, voice dripping with excitement. “We were just about to go see.”

“Duel? Ah, gonna fight?” it was Dean’s turn to be excited. He loved a good fight. “Well? Let’s go!”

While they walked and quietly conversed with each other, Sam couldn’t but notice the difference between Harry and his friends and Hermione with Ronald. The last two were scrambling a few feet behind others, hunched, looking quite disheveled, whispering angrily with one another, while Harry, Draco, Theodore and Blaise were almost gliding across the hallway, with grace and the air of superiority, dressed in clothes that was most likely worth his whole new wardrobe. 

The contrast was palpable. 

He hasn’t met a lot of wizards in his stay here, but if he was to compare, say, the Weasleys and everyone he met in Harry's party, it was clear as a day. Even the mannerisms between the two were completely different. Hell, the way they  _ spoke _ was different.

He wondered if his brother could see it was well. He’ll ask later.

Once inside, Harry was eager to start. He knew this would be nothing like his training sessions with Voldemort, but one could hope.

Ronald and Harry moved into the center of the room while everyone else stayed on the sides, putting a protective barrier to avoid any spells.

Harry smiled like a shark for a brief moment, eyeing Ronald like prey that he was, clearly unnerving the boy.

“Bow to each other” Draco commanded. “And start.”

After the bow, Harry immediately shot out a spell, smirking when Ronald cursed and jumped aside.

“ _ Flipendo _ !” Ronald shouted.

Harry whipped it away like a fly and shot a cutting curse.

“ _ Tarantangella _ ”

“Seriously, Weasley? That’s the best you can do?” Harry mocked him, jumping out of the way from a quite painful hex. “I’d say you aren’t even trying. Maybe ask Granger for some help?”

His mocking seemed to fuel the rage, just like he expected.

Two curses in a row flew towards him, but to Harry they were next to nothing.

“I don’t see you doing anything at all, Potter” Ronald answered, looking flushed. “Maybe you should get off your high horse, seeing as you’re pathetic”

Harry’s eyes darkened, he stood up straighter and shot out three curses in a row; one of them hitting Ron in the arm, making him scream in pain. But Harry didn’t stop there - he went fully onto offense.

The pitiful tries of Weasley, even fueled by anger, were no match for Harry. 

Especially not a pissed off Harry.

The only thing that did hit him was a mild stinging hex.

Their duel didn’t last long, nor was it interesting.

Ronald clearly didn’t know many curses, just the usual light hexes any second year would know. God forbid him using anything worse than  _ stupefy _ .

It was finished when Harry shot a ‘dark curse’ that smashed through the protective shield like it was nothing and hit Ronald square in the chest, making him fall to the ground and scream in pain.

The young wizard’s smile was feral, as he walked in a circle towards the fallen one with grace of a predator.

“Pathetic, you say?” he asked, enjoying the show. “How about now?”

To his utter shock and surprise, Ronald lifted his wand and shot a curse at him, that Harry barely managed to get out of the way from.

That took him off hand for a fraction of a moment.

Then he snarled, sending another painful curse and then magically bound him.

“Looks like I won, Weaselbee.”

“You cheated!” Granger screeched at him from afar.

“You will find I did no such thing, Granger. Perhaps you don’t know what wizarding duel entails. And how would you?” Harry was somewhat insulted for being accused of cheating.

“Harrison won, Granger” Draco sneered at her.

“Let him go! Now!” she screamed at him, running towards them, while Harry smiled.

“I don’t think I will. Maybe I’ll leave him here for the rest of the night, huh? That would teach him a lesson”

She all but hissed at him, turning her wand on Ronald, but her  _ ‘finite incantatem’  _ failed. “Wh-what?” she looked flabbergasted and tried again, only to fail.

“Something wrong, Granger?” Harry continued mocking her.

“What did you do? Release him! I’ll tell Dumbledore!”

“Back to being a tattle tail again, Granger?” even Draco looked disappointed.

“You do realize what we do out of school is none of Dumbledore’s business, right?” Theodore intervened, admiring Harry’s handiwork. Time and time again he was showed just how powerful his classmate was. “Harry could go around blowing up buildings and he wouldn’t have a damn say in it.”

“He used dark curses” she tried again, only for everyone to roll their eyes.

“It might have slipped your mind, but we are in the house of Black. Did you think they were a light family? Surely, a mudblood wouldn’t know, but even you can’t be that stupid” Malfoy heir was clearly getting annoyed.

“Dark doesn’t mean evil” Harry simply said, releasing Ronald from the bounds and casting a counter curse to the curses he did hit him with. “I could kill you using a Wingardium Leviosa, if the circumstances were right. It’s not a dark spell, is it?”

Granger looked conflicted.

“It would do you good to educate yourself, Granger. You’ve been in this world for four years, yet you’re so annoyingly ignorant, you don’t even realize.” Harry wasn’t feeling victorious at all, mostly tired. He couldn't fathom being so ignorant. This whole ordeal was tiring him beyond belief.

“Shall we go back to the hall?” Blaise asked, as if sensing Harry's irkiness. 

“You aren’t backing down on your bet, are you, Weasley?” Draco looked at Ronald expectantly.

“I-”

“How about a better deal” Harry cut him off, turning to look at Ron. “For the rest of the holidays, leave me the fuck alone. And for the sake of Merlin, at least act civilized.”

This was an olive branch if there ever was one.

Ron looked relieved.

He did not want to use that foul word, on his friend, no less.

“Fine.”

Harry nodded.

“If you have any side effects, come find me.” 

“That was awfully generous of you, my Lord” Theodore muttered, once they were out in the hallway.

“They don’t possess much of a common sense, do they?”

“Indeed.”

“You handled him perfectly. He should know his place now.”

Harry just nodded along, wondering if he should get them all in on the know about his allegiance with Voldemort. It would certainly make things easier. They wouldn’t feel constricted between following their parents footsteps or staying loyal to Harry. 

He knew for a fact they were all loyal to him - as much as a slytherin can be loyal. They respected his power. Have for years now. They knew he was not playing for Dumbledore’s team, but rather his own.

Harry was uneasy to admit he has formed his own inner circle somehow. And he dreaded the day Tom found out, because the man will laugh at him for the time to come. And after he’s done something like this, put someone in their ‘place’, someone would always call him ‘my Lord’ or some other nonsense. 

Harry gave up trying to fight it. It all started when they learned he can speak parseltongue at the end of first year, when Draco accidentally walked in on him speaking to his familiar. For some unknown reason, that was seen as the epitome of certain power. It didn't help that he was bloody brilliant at magic. After that, they stuck to him like flies.

If Dumbledore picked any of this up, he’d mark him Tom Riddle 2.0 and he’d be in for it.

“Should we go to the library or back to the ball?” Blaise asked, waiting for Harry to make a decision. 

He cast  _ tempus _ .

“The ball. We’ve been gone long enough and it won’t be long until it’s finished.”

Everyone slightly bowed their heads in agreement and waited for Harry to start walking first.

He just rolled his eyes.

  
  


To his utter relief, whatever else Narcissa has told Sirius worked like a charm and he didn’t say another word about him acting the way he was with Weasleys or anyone else. He looked thoughtful instead, which, to be fair, was a strange look on his face.

Harry was also not bothered by either Ronald or Granger the next day, when he went down for breakfast. Their mother looked ashen and clearly in pain - she didn’t even  _ glance _ at him.

Oh, this was brilliant.

Finally, peace  _ and  _ quiet.

If only.

Dumbledore stopped by, to ‘wish him a happy birthday’ and to apologize for not attending yesterday. The  _ ‘I don’t recall sending you an invitation, professor _ ’ somehow didn’t reach his older than life ears.

He went to speak to Molly and upon his return, his demeanor obviously has changed.

“My boy, I am greatly disappointed in you” he said, standing in front of him, trying to look imposing perhaps, but it wasn’t bothering Harry - if anything, he looked completely unbothered.

“What is not up to your peculiar standards again, sir?” he asked, not pulling his eyes away from the morning paper.

“Molly told me that neither she nor the young Ginerva could attend your celebration. In fact, they seem to be in pain, something caused by the wards, I believe?”

Harry did look at him this time, and oh, he was  _ angry _ .

Probably because Molly couldn’t tell him about anything that actually happened inside.

“Perhaps you misunderstood, professor, but my party was invitations only,  _ no  _ exceptions” he spoke cooly, watching Sirius standing in the doorway, looking wearily at the old coot. “They, however, did  _ not  _ have such invitations, therefore,  _ not welcome _ .”

“But Harry, it’s not nice to exclude people like that! Surely, you must understand.”

“I was forced to come here, then bullied into having that party, and if so, I made sure that it was friends only. Neither of them are my friends and you are aware of that, professor.”

“They didn’t mean anything bad by it, my boy. Surely, when the party is taking place, everyone wants to join in! What’s the harm in that?”

Harry almost sneered at him.

“The harm is Mrs Weasley’s constant annoying pestering and oh, did I mention me not being close with any of them? Frankly, I didn’t want to ruin my evening. It seems that being told no is a hard concept for them to grasp.” Harry stood up, walking around to get an apple. “Regardless, I don’t see how it is your issue, headmaster.”

Oh,  _ that  _ struck a chord.

“I just want everyone to be happy, my boy. And what those wards did to dear Molly is atrocious. You must cancel them at once.”

Harry laughed.

“If Weasleys can’t understand not being welcome in an event they weren’t even invited to and think themselves above everyone else, it’s their own damn fault for being blasted by the wards. Consequences and all” he took a bite, staring directly at the old coot, almost daring him to say something.

Dumbledore shook his head disappointedly.

“Harry, Harry. Your parents would be very disappointed.”

Another pathetic manipulation.

“At Weasley’s behavior, surely” he shot back, cheering inside at his expression.

“Oh, I think they’d be rather proud, for you standing up for yourself, Har '' Sirius said proudly, shooting Dumbles a dirty look. “What’s the point of this visit, Albus?”

“Ah, I just wanted to check on things, of course”

_ Get information from Molly, you mean _ , Harry translated.

“Whatever you say, Albus”

“Well, I must get going then. And Harry, you should be more friendly towards Weasleys - they’re such a nice family!”

“The twins are alright” Harry shrugged nonchalantly. 

Dumbles frowned.

“And I believe Miss Weasley likes you  _ more  _ than a friend. Just saying” he winked, sending yet  _ another  _ compulsion and left, leaving Harry wide eyed.

What an actual fuck?

The nerve of that man.

Sirius was clearly having the same thought.

“I mean, if you do like her…”

Harry sneered.

More than a friend, he says. They aren’t even  _ that _ .

“Sirius, you do realize that I’m gay, right?” he said, still feeling shaken up. Why did Dumbledore care? Should he start checking his food for love potion now?

“You- you are?” Black looked shocked.

“Yeah. You- are you okay with..?” Harry looked unsure, probably for the first time in a while letting his insecurity show. Sirius was the only family he had left, and if he didn’t accept him...

“If I’m-  _ of course _ , Merlin, Harry. Of course I’m alright, jeez, just, you know, Albus said quite a few times how you and Ginny are almost a thing.”

Harry almost choked on his spit.

“We are what?!” This was outrageous. “I don’t even like her, what an actual fuck.”

Sirius hummed, looking thoughtful. 

“You know what, I don’t even wanna know. I’m gonna go upstairs.”

“Hiding again, are we?”

“If someone bothers me, I’ll  _ curse _ them.”

“Oh, I have no doubt of that.”

  
  


Harry went to see Tom.

“Had fun?” Tom smirked at him from his table.

“Loads,” Harry draped himself in the chair next to it, looking around. “What ya reading?”

“Reports. You would think they’d at least have a decent writing by now.”

“Eh, I’m sure you can curse them until they do” Harry said nonchalantly, making Tom look up at him in surprise.

“Since when are you so okay with cursing everyone?”

“Last week?” he smirked. “I think I get it now, why you  _ crucio  _ them so much. I have the same urge whenever I see a Weasley. Or Dumbledore.”

Tom chuckled quietly.

“That would do it.” He put the paper aside and looked up at Harry properly. “I’m curious though, how quickly would the ‘sane Harry’ would leave the building if you had to stay there full time. Like Black does. Without hiding in your study or library.”

His eyes widened.

“Two days.”

Tom just smirked knowingly.

“So, I’ve heard there was an… incident during your party.”

“Oh, did you now? Who blabbered?” the young wizard looked intrigued. He did wonder if any of Tom's supporters would go and tell him anything, especially when he left a convenient loophole that let people with invitations speak about it.

“Actually, I had five Death Eaters show up and tell me, a few gave me their memories.”

Harry tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently, but the Dark Lord was clearly in the mood to annoy him - just looking at him without saying anything  _ else _ , feeding him tiny amounts of information. It was frustrating. 

“Don’t be a tease, Tom, give me  _ names _ .”

He received a cold look.

“Lucius and Snape, of course, since I ordered them to report everything. Then Rosier, Nott and Avery came on their own. And oh, the things they said…”

Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Well? What did your Death Eaters had to say about the Light Savior?”

“Well, believe it or not, Avery was convinced that it wasn’t you. Perhaps someone pretending to be you, using a polyjuice potion." Harry snorted at that. "Rosier was literally shaking and even  _ stuttered  _ when he told me you had your snake terrifying people - especially him - and that you spoke parseltongue."

"Most students know I speak Parsel. How come the adults don't?"

Voldemort frowned.

"Must be the old coot trying to prevent the public from associating such a dark gift with his light savior. That would certainly cause questions."

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"This is stupid. They know I'm the heir of Slytherin. I'm not flaunting it around but I'm not keeping it a secret either" Harry held up his hand, with a ring glinting obvious for everyone to see. "Unless the old coot is obliviating people, I don't see how someone like Rosier wouldn't know something like that. Although, it is endlessly amusing seeing everyone's reactions to it" Harry smiled cruelly, his mind going back to the moment when his snake slithered over Rosier.

Voldemort seemed to pick up on that. Perhaps because he himself used to do the same thing when he was in school, even after.

"Perhaps your friends simply didn't tell their parents" he wondered out loud. It was a better thought than Dumbledore obliviating people. 

"Why wouldn't they?"

"To gain your favor. They are obviously loyal enough not to go spilling such secrets around. As well as not wanting to anger an heir of Slytherin. Everyone wished to gain  _ my _ favor back in the day."

Harry hummed.

He didn't exactly think of this.

"What did Nott had to say?" he went back to their original conversation, equally curious to hear it and get away from current predicament. 

"Nott wasn’t that surprised, since you’ve known his son for years and already met the man before, but reported you being pretty terrifying and dark, especially for someone supposedly light.” Tom gave him a feral smile.

“And then some showed me memories of how you dealt with Weasleys. I must say, Harry, I wasn’t expecting that from you.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“If you too are gonna start lecturing me about how I should be nicer to them, then you can eat shit, Tom.”

There was a tense silence between them, anger and amusement battling in Tom’s gaze.

“Well, I was actually going to say that was admirable and breathtaking to watch. And watch your tone” he added after he was done complimenting. “It did somewhat remind me of myself, Harry.” a little smile danced on his lips. “I thought torturing someone in front of an audience while enjoying their pain was my avenue.”

Harry snorted.

“Well, it’s not  _ my  _ fault they tried to get in” even if he was counting on it, when setting up the wards. “How horrible. Humiliated in front of everyone. They can’t even  _ look  _ at me now, let alone speak.”

Tom looked like a proud parent.

“It was captivating. You showed them their place, the snake touch too, was impressive. My Death Eaters looked terrified by the display.”

“Shouldn’t they be used to it by now?”

“Well, I mostly  _ crucio  _ people. Since you can’t do that, your approach was more creative and you mostly humiliated and terrified them.” His eyes narrowed. “Was that all the wards did?”

Teen’s smile turned sadistic.

“Oh, no, not at all. Their ankles will hurt like hell for a while, and they’ll have horrible nightmares for a couple of days. I’m also pretty sure they received a few hexes for trying to eavesdrop. Nothing bad, clearly.”

Tom was chuckling lightly.

“My, my, how we’ve grown.”

“Can you believe it, Dumbledore had the audacity to show up and say he was ‘sorry to miss my party’. Then continued to guilt trip me and persuade me to befriend them, sending a ton of compulsion charms my way, then demanded I take the curse off, which I told him a big, fat no to. And on top of it, he’s hoping for me and the Weaselette to get together!” his face showed clear disgust. “I’m gonna have to start checking my food for love potions.”

Tom was looking at Harry weirdly.

“He’s been trying to get you with Weasleys for some time now. Why though?”

“No clue. Maybe so they could show the poor orphan Harry Potter how the great Weasleys are an amazing family who will love me and all of my vaults. I’m sure.”

Tom’s eyes hardened at that. Weasleys were clearly under Dumbles wing and were working for the old coot. But to try to get Harry like that?

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since I stepped foot on the train in the first year? It was quite pathetic, first Ronald throwing temper tantrums that I wasn't in Gryffindor, demanding I be his friend, then the female Weasley stalking me all year to a point I involved our Heads of the Houses. I even got a christmas present ridden with compulsion charms from them.” Harry sighted tiredly. “Well, they’ll leave me alone for now.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed into slits. How dare they?

“I have a feeling something else happened.”

“Oh, yes, always so perceptive, Tom. Ronald and I had a duel of sorts. He was stupid enough to challenge me. Obviously, I won. Told him to leave me the fuck alone.”

Tom hummed. That’s another way aside from threatening to get what you want and put them in place.

“Clearly, the old coot is trying to control you and is getting more desperate and reckless when it isn’t working. Be glad you’re already considered of age and took your Lordship, otherwise Dumbledore could’ve easily cooked up a marriage contract between you and Ginevra. It wouldn’t be above him.”

Harry paled at his words, feeling a bit nauseous.

“Ah, what’s the matter, Harry? I’m sure you would’ve loved the young lady” Voldemort's smile was cruel.

Harry shot him a dirty look.

“It might have slipped your mind, with all your Dark Lord’s evilness and plans cloudng your perception, but I’m very gay, therefore, she can go throw herself off the bloody Astronomy Tower for all I care.”

Tom’s face was unreadable.

For a moment he gawked at Harry the same way a lion stares at meat.

Harry just sighted.

“I was wondering, perhaps I should tell a few of my other trusted friends about our alliance.”

“Who?”

“Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, perhaps even Pansy Parkinson.”

“Two of which are children of my Death Eaters.”

“Yes. And Zaibini is neutral/dark. I figured it’d be easier than tearing families apart because of the Light Savior bullshit.”

Tom’s eyes bore intensely into his.

“So you believe they’d choose  _ you _ , not  _ me _ , like their parents?”

“I’m certain.”

Tom stared at him for a long moment, his stare so intense that Harry felt as if he was put under a magnifying glass. Tom was searching for something for a long time.

Then slowly Riddle’s eyes widened, a victorious smirk appearing on his face.

He must've found whatever he was looking for. 

“Harry Potter formed his own inner circle. Well, I’ll be damned.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again, seemingly speechless, eyes widening in surprise.

He did  _ not  _ expect this.

“What?! I-  _ no _ . That’s not- _ it’s not an inner circle _ !” he shouted, face reddening. “They’re my… friends.”

“Oh, this is  _ glorious _ ” Tom smiled widely, clearly having his best time with this information. He was positively gloating. “And friends? I don’t think so, you don’t consider them equals, do you?” Riddle was right and he  _ knew  _ it. “Do they call you their Lord too?”

Harry's face got even redder.

“ _ No _ !” he protested, and Tom’s expression got even  _ more _ gleeful. You’d think Christmas came early.

“Oh, so they  _ do _ .”

Harry wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault! They started this whole shit and I can’t get them to stop!”

Riddle laughed wholeheartedly.

“Oh? Don’t you see, Harry? They acknowledge that you’re more powerful than them. They are nothing but sheep, ready to follow, looking at you for direction. That’s exactly what happened to me in Hogwarts; after it was revealed that I was a parselmouth and therefore, a heir of Slytherin.” Harry gulped. “Ah, so, same happened to you? I’m impressed. And with you always getting into trouble,  _ putting people to their places _ , they are reminded of that power you wield.” Tom was now standing in front of him, leaning over, eyes glinting madly; he looked like a maniac.

“You and I are almost the same, Harry Potter. No wonder Dumbledore is so desperate to get you under his control - he’s seeing the second version of Tom Riddle wandering the halls and he’s terrified.” The Dark Lord leaned in even more closer - Harry could see his pupils were dilated.

Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest.

“I watched the events of yesterday quite a few times. I’ll admit, it was almost hypnotizing the way you handled the situation. You were completely in control. Your friends, as you call them, were awed by the power you showed. So were all your guests, actually. You were quite sadistic, my dear, to a point that Nott asked me if I ever considered luring you to my side.”

Harry was quite shocked to hear that. Did Theo had anything to do with that?

Tom stepped back a bit.

“There will be a Death Eater meeting in a week's time. I want to introduce you to my inner circle.”

Today was just full of shocks and surprises.

It’s a wonder how he wasn’t gaping like a fish by now.

Harry just nodded, words seemingly stuck in his throat. 

“Imagine if you were still batshit insane and someone compared you to me.”

“They’d be put under  _ crucio _ ” Tom hissed. “But of course, back then I didn’t really know you, did I? It seems that not many people get to see the real Harry Potter, if at all.” Tom looked smug that he was one of a few who  _ did _ .

Harry just hummed in agreement. 

“If they did, Dumbles would find a way to kill me off. Which reminds me, is there a way to fire him from headmaster’s post?”

Voldemort looked thoughtful and slightly pleased.

“Well, his reputation is being torn to shreds as we speak. In time, perhaps. He already lost his position in IWC, it’s just a matter of time before the rest goes too. But he needs to be thoroughly ruined, he’s still seen as the epitome of light and as much as it pains me to say it, a powerful wizard. People won’t want him to leave Hogwarts.”

“Not yet” Harry muttered.

“ _ Massster _ ” Nagini slithered in, then looked at Harry. “ _ Young hatchling. _ ”

“ _ Hello, Nagini.”  _ Harry greeted the snake that he was growing to like, now that she wasn’t threatening to eat him.

“ _ You smell tired, young hatchling. Perhaps my Master should take you to bed” _

Harry felt his face heating up and even Tom looked startled.

_ “I think I’ll be fine, Nagini _ ” he almost spluttered.

“ _If_ _you say so, hatchling. But the Master's bed is really comfortable, you’ll see._ ”

Merlin, how much more embarrassment is he going to receive today?

“ _ Nagini, leave Harry alone.” _ Even Tom’s cheeks had a pale blush. Ha! “ _ Is there something you need?” _

_ “A rat?” _

Harry summoned a rat for her, watching her strike.

“I think my snake likes you more than me at times.”

“Well,I  _ am  _ likeable”

Riddle just hummed, not looking him in the eye.

“I think it’s time we spoke about Horcruxes, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> please, leave a review, and if you have any expectations, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment!
> 
> What happened with Voldie is in the next chapter (as in, in the past and such, and more of what they were doing hehe)


End file.
